Akatsuki Kittens
by SecretFanGirl.ox
Summary: Sakura blinked at the kitten that had just transformed into a naked man, in front of her, and right by her face... his manly area. Theses kittens would be a handfull indeed. Final pairing revealed at the end!
1. 1 Year ago

Akatsuki kittens

1 year ago-

"Leader are you sure this will work,un?" the voice echoed through the dark halls of the small, dark room, the room was very wet and cold, the stone walls made the room even colder than it already was, allowing no kind heat to stay in the room.

"It must work! Its has to work" said the apparent leader, wiping sweat off his face

"Tobi doesn't understand why we must do this, wont the spirits punish us?" asked "Tobi" facing the leader, tilting his strange orange mask that had a black spiral, which strangely lead to his one red eye.

"Enough Tobi, there are no such things as spirits and if there were, I'm sure they'd understand that a man in love needs his woman back" the leader replied, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall from his strange silver spiralling eyes.

"Tobi doesn't think so..." Tobi replied scratching his head unsure

"I DONT CARE" the leader shouted, his eyes spiralling madly and looking like he was about to punch the boy in the face.

"Leader-sama, you know this may not bring Konan back, right?" asked a tall blue man, who strangely resembled a large fish/shark, he even had gills on his neck.

"Yes, I know, but I have to try... and for this to work I need, the blood of 8 male sinners and the flesh of an enemy" he informed them "So you know if this goes wrong, your all going to be effected"

"For fuck sake! I've probably had fucking worse in my time! Just fucking get on with it!" a large handsome man with silver hair exclaimed, he wore a head band with three lines that were crossed out around his neck, along with a silver necklace of a cross.

"Hidan, must you use such foul language?" asked a very tall man, who was half white, half green and looked as if he had a fly trap plant on his head, "I quite like it, its very interesting" said the same person, but this time it sounded like a different voice.

"Oh great, now Zetsu's gay side has come out..." sighed a short, young man with bright red hair and seemed to be carrying some sort of puppet in his hand.

"Sasori! He's not gay! He's just confused..." said the large plant man, named Zetsu, "Leave him alone, he can think what he wants" the other side/voice of Zetsu said huskily to the other male, Sasori, whilst winking toward him.

"Can we just get on with it?" asked a dark, unamused voice, from the corner of the room

"Oh, it speaks, un!" the man called Deidara exclaimed sarcatically, taunting the other male; Deidara was averagely tall, but had very handsome features, with long blonde, almost angelic, hair that swept over his face.

"Hn" replied the tall, dark, very handsome man; he had dark, blood red eyes and his hair was raven black, that blended so well with the dark back ground, that, apart from his haunting red eyes, almost shadowed him from the rest of the group who were standing around a poorly drawn Antichrist star, that at all 6 points had a small, dimly lit, candle.

"And we're back to one syllable words, un" mocked Deidara, sweeping his long blond hair from his face.

"Be quite, we start the ritual now" the leader commanded, his orange hair glowing amorously in the light of the candles as he knelt to the ground, showing off his many piercings that he had around his very handsome face.

"So who is this enemy?" asked Kisame also kneeling to the ground as the others did, lighting up his dark blue face, to that of a pale, sea-coloured blue.

"You'll see" the leader smirked at the thought of the enemy, he had brought to the ceremony.

"Tobi, bring him in!" the leader commanded, pointing to Tobi who hurriedly scampered out of the room.

When Tobi returned he had a tall, skinny man, who had white/purple skin and who's facial features resembled that of a snake.

"Orochimaru" Kisame achnologed, looking at the ex-team member, with a glare of hate.

"That's right, the sworn enemy of Akatsuki, the man who betrayed us all" the leader smirked satisfied with the groups reaction.

"Are we gonna fucking start or what?" asked Hidan, getting impatient.

"Please would you all offer blood to Baphomet, as a symbol that the sinners are giving themselves to him" the leader ordered them, and they all one by one took a knife and slashed their hands.

Blood seeped out of their wounds and on to the floor like rain drops, the drops of blood turned the star blood red.

"Its working" the leader whispered in delight, with a sick grin open on his face.

"Tobi, we need the flesh of the enemy, please slice off Orochimaru's hand" the leader ordered Tobi; Tobi grabbed the snake man's hand, took a butcher knife and brutally carved off his hand, slowly and painfully; watching as the scarlet blood made its way out of the wound, onto the floor, until finally a loud thump was heard as Orochimaru's hand was dropped to the ground. The whole time the snake man had been screaming wildly and dangerously loud, as he watched, helplessly, his arm be decapitated from his body.

"It is done, and now, by the power of baphomet, please allow me to use your dark power to bring back my beloved!" the leader stood up and shouted to the ceiling, his hands covered in the blood of his team mates and enemy.

The whole room shook violently.

"It's working!" the leader shouted manically, laughing demoniacally.

The 8 men watched in horror as the room flashed a menacing red colour, and suddenly the room seemed, bigger?

"Why didn't it work? I did everything right and- OH MY GOD!" the leader asked himself realising his beloved wasn't standing before him, and went to look at his hands in wonder, but instead of hands came small fluffy orange paws.

"G-guys..." shirked Kisame, as he also realised what happened.

"Tobi told you the spirits would be angry!" he shouted at the leader.

"TOB-" he was about to shout, until he was picked up by the back of his neck by a cold bloody hand...

"Well, well, well, Akatsuki look like they are in a spot of bother, I could easily kill all of you now, but that would be too easy..." Orochimaru exclaimed as he watched the changed leader struggle in his grip.

"I'll send you all into slavery, your kind are treated like vermin, and I hope you all die a horrible painful death! Teach you for cutting off MY arm!" the snake man laughed manically, and proceeded to gather up all the Akatsuki.

**A/N: How did you like the beginning? I know it's not really funny yet, and probably was a bit dark/angst, but I didn't know how to funny up the beginning part, but I promise there will be lots of humour in the rest of the chapters, please leave me a comment telling me what you thought, improvements are welcomed. Thank you for reading! ^^ **


	2. Aww your so cute!

Akatsuki Kittens

Chapter 2-Aww your so cute!

Sakura stumbled along the path, finally returning home after a long 3 day mission with no sleep; she sluggishly dragged her sore feet along the pavement, until she came along her apartment.

Sakura clumsily fumbled for her keys and entered through the cold wooden door, which she laid her face on in order too cool it off from the hot sun.

"I'm home" she cooed to no one, her empty house echoed the sound of her voice back to her and she smiled warmly; at least she thought it was empty.

Sakura made her way over to the sofa, kicked off her shoes, spread herself out on it and slowly let her eye lids fall.

"Mew!" a small sound shirked

Sakura's eyes immediately opened and darted round the room.

Seeing nothing of importance, she shrugged it off and told herself it must have came from outside, and let her eyelids fall once more.

"Mew!" there it was again, definitely not coming from outside.

Sakura got off the sofa and moved into the kitchen, which happened to be attached to her living room; she reached for the closest thing she could attack someone with, a frying pan!

Sakura stared at her brown, leather sofa, where the source of the noise came from.

"Mew!" and again, it came from behind the sofa that time.

She crept quietly toward the sofa, using her ninja skills to make sure her feet made no sound, tiptoeing she quickly made her way there.

"AHA!" she screamed raising her frying pan high, ready for the attack, when she saw 8 of the cutest kittens, staring up at her.

"Mew!" mewed one of them, licking its orange fur and happily purring

"Don't look at them Sakura, god knows where they have come from" she told herself, trying to resist picking one of them up and squeezing them to death.

All the kittens looked up at her in awe, with big round eyes, all purring in delight, except one, who just sat in the corner, moping, apparently, if cats do that...

"Don't look at me like that! I can't keep you! There are too many of you!" she insisted to them "Oh great now I sound stupid, talking to a bunch of kittens like they can understand me!" Sakura exclaimed scraping back her long, pink hair.

"Mew!" one of them exclaimed

"Don't do it, don't fall for it Sakura, your better than this, they're just kittens!" she told herself looking away and shielding her eyes; but then took a sneak peek behind one eye, too see them all playing together, so adorably.

"I can't do it your too cute!" she sighed, picking up and orange kitten, that had black spots, by the back of his neck, up to her face and it licked her nose gently.

"Aww, you're so cute, but I can't keep you here" she told the kitten, and she swore it looked almost, sad.

"I'll give you all a bath, and then its straight to the animal shelter, you hear me?" Sakura asked the kitten as if it could understand her, and it licked her nose again.

Sakura put the cute orange & black kitten back in the box, with all the other kittens and proceeded to the bathroom.

She ran the bath nice and hot, but not too hot otherwise the kittens would burn. One by one she put the kittens in the bath tub and they were all strange colours for kittens.

There was a dark blue kitten, with black beady eyes.

A white and green kitten with yellow eyes.

An Orange kitten with grey eyes.

An Orange and black spotted kitten with red eyes.

A Blonde kitten with blue eyes.

A silver kitten with brown eyes.

And red kitten with black eyes.

But the last kitten, would not let Sakura touch her, he was black with red eyes, all the other kittens waited patiently in the bath for her to fetch the last remaining kitten.

Sakura made her way over to the last kitten when she saw a note in the box; she picked up the old crinkled note and read it aloud:

"_There your problem now, if they ge__t out of hand, just splash them with water!"_

"Strange..." she said out loud, but as she reached down to pick up the last kitten it hissed at her and scratched her thumb.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, putting the now bleeding thumb in her mouth "Bad Kitty!" she shouted at it and it tried to run away

"Wait kitty!" she exclaimed and tried to grab it, but ended up pulling its tail instead...

There was a 'poof' sound and a cloud of smoke appeared around the kitten.

Sakura blinked at the kitten that had just transformed into a naked man, in front of her, and right by her face... his manly area.

'Penis, in my face. When was there a penis in my house?' Sakura thought to herself, as right in her face waved a very large penis.

"Err, why might there be a penis in my face? And where is my kitten?" Sakura asked dumbfounded, as the penis that was currently waving in her face.

"Hn, right here" said a strange familiar voice; Sakura looked up to where the voice was coming from.

There stood a naked Uchiha Itachi, in all his glory, waving his penis in her face.

**A/N: Okay ****I'm**** trying to make it funny, but ****I**** feel that the funny is just not coming out, ****comment and tell me whether you think it's funny? Or what I can do to improve it? Pleaseeee, Thanksss :)**


	3. My kittens are Murderers!

Akatsuki Kittens

Chapter 3 – My kittens are murderers!

Sakura stood dumbfounded as her innocent mind tried to make sense of Uchiha Itachi's penis in her face, it didn't work, and all she could think of was too attack the s-class missing-nin in front of her.

The Uchiha smirked at her reaction to his member being in front of her face, he had not been released from his kitten form, in 2 months, that does things to a guy.

Sakura jumped away from the dangerously close man and managed to reach some spare silver kunai, which she kept in her coat.

"Don't come any closer!" she warned him pointing the silver object in his direction

"Hn, I'm not going to hurt you, not that you could stand a chance anyway" gloated the Uchiha arrogantly, this made Sakura's blood boil, and not even Sasuke was that rude to her.

Sakura smirked at the tall, handsome, naked Uchiha, as a plan conjured up inside her head.

"And what makes you think that I couldn't?" Sakura asked calmly, doing some hand seals behind her back.

"Because you are weak, just like my brother, you share too many bonds and-" Itachi got to say no more as one of Sakura's clones that she had just summoned, injected him aesthetic, making him fall asleep instantly.

Sakura tied up the naked man to the chair with Chakra bonds, so that he couldn't escape, she then gave some anaesthetic to the other kittens and Chakra bonded them to the chairs as well, realising that it is highly unlikely that just one of the kittens is an Akatsuki member, also seeing as they are such odd colours for kittens.

Sakura individually one by one pulled each of the cat's tails, and as she expected they all transformed into incredibly sexy young men; she blushed as she realised that she had 8 sexy, naked, grown men, sitting in individual chairs, in front of her.

She realised it would probably be an idea to cover their... manly area, so she grabbed 8 towels/sheets and put it over their private parts.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed, burring her face in her hands, in an attempt to escape the situation.

'**You have 8 incredibly hot men, sitting in front of you with their junk out, why not ****has some fun****?' **Inner Sakura tormented her

'They are murderers! My kittens are murderers, those cute little bundles of fur have murdered people and one of them killed the person I loves family!' Sakura protested to herself

**'Hot murderers...' ** Inner Sakura insisted

"Ugh..." Groaned a voice from one of the chairs

'They must be coming to now, doesn't take long for anaesthetic to wear off on them' she thought to herself and made a mental note to grab some more from the hospital, as she would probably need some more.

"Where am I, un?" asked Deidara, whose blonde hair currently covered his face blocking the view of his surroundings.

"I'm human again, un!" he exclaimed happily as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at his hands in surprise.

"Deidara of Akatsuki..." Sakura began "Well, well, well, I would have a heavy reward for handing you and your little friends over to the hokage" she laughed and watched him struggle with the Chakra bonds in his chair

"Please Sakura, you must understand, we are already being punished for our sins" replied Zetsu in the corner.

"And what do you expect me to do? Keep you?" asked Sakura waving her hands up in the air

"Not keep us, merely put us up for a couple of weeks, until we find the means to break this curse" suggested Sasori

'Apparently they're all waking up now...' she thought to herself as she saw all of their eyes opened and moving about on the chair.

"Why am I fucking attached to this chair, and with a towel over my junk?" Hidan cursed loudly, rocking about in his chair

"I have Chakra bonded you all to chairs, so that you can explain to me what's going on" she explained to them

"I can explain" the leader, Pein, suggested, "I was trying to bring back my beloved, Konan, from the dead, by summoning evil spirits, by using the blood of the 8 of us and the flesh of our enemy, Orochimaru, but the summoning went wrong and the spirits were angry at us for trying to wake the dead, so they cursed us as kittens; Orochimaru then sent us into slavery, where we worked like dogs and were treated like rats; when the slavery was broken into by Leaf ninja, we were brought to an old man who looked after us for some time and knew about our human forms, until we became too much for him, so he dumped us and the nearest house to him, yours" Pein explained to her, and watched as her facial features changed from that of anger to that of sadness.

"You poor things" she sighed scraping back her long pink hair with her hand in thought "But this doesn't make me like you or make me think that all your past is forgotten, I will allow you to stay until you find the cure, but no more than 2 months!" She shouted and grabbed her purse, phone, keys and proceeded to make her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kisame, struggling in his chakra bonds that seemed to be getting tighter.

"You lot have no clothes, I can't have naked men strolling about in my house can I?" she asked and slammed the door on them

"And you're just going to leave us tied up, un?" she asked Deidara shout through the door, she knew it was him from the grunt he puts at the end of every sentence.

"Yeah!" She replied happily and skipped along the street, toward the market to buy some men's clothes.

"Damn men, making me spend my money on them, making me feel bad so I let them stay in my house... I have murder's living in my house for god sakes" she mumbled to herself under her breath as she walked back from the market with bags of clothes, food bowls and kitten food.

Sakura dropped her bags and fumbled her keys into the door, it was strangely quiet.

"Fucking hell, would these even pass off as knickers?" she heard a voice exclaimed, sounded like it was coming from her bedroom.

She came in quietly and all the chairs were empty, as she expected of Akatsuki, she would be surprised if she came in and they were still in the chairs.

"Tobi, get those Knickers off your head, un!" she heard Deidara yell at Tobi.

Sakura sneaked over to her bedroom, quiet as a mouse, so they wouldn't notice her presence, she then grabbed the door handle and burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at them as it looked as if the 8 men had covered her room in her knickers and bra's.

Kisame had one of Sakura's bra's on, Tobi had knickers on his head, Zetsu looked like he was buried in a pile of her underwear, with only his fly trap plant showing through, and Hidan and Deidara were the ones throwing her underwear about and holding up her thongs to show the other men.

"We, err, didn't hear you come in Sakura-chan!" Kisame insisted waving his hand in front of his face, whilst trying to take off the bra.

Sakura was about to blow when she remembered something. So she walked out the room.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would" Zetsu mumbled from beneath the pile of clothes

Sakura came back in holding a spray bottle of water she used to water her plants.

"Oh shit" Hidan cursed looking at the bottle

Sakura smiled evilly and laughed as she squirted the men in the faces and watched as they all turned back into kittens.

"Serves you right, for coming in my room and throwing my underwear about!" she exclaimed to the kittens as she gathered them all up one by one in the box, but when she counted she only had 6.

Where was Itachi and Pein?

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Funnier? Have any idea's where Itachi and Pein could be? Leave a comment and suggest!**


	4. The date

Akatsuki kittens

**A/N: I know I made an error in my last chapter I forgot about Sasori :S I'll enter him in... somehow, lol :) Thank you for pointing this error out to me xx**

Chapter 4 – The Date

"Serves you right, for coming in my room and throwing my underwear about!" she exclaimed to the kittens as she gathered them all up one by one in the box, but when she counted she only had 5.

Where were Itachi, Sasori and Pein?

**Quick A/N: as you can see I made some corrections! ;)**

"Itachi, Sasori, Pein?" She echoed through the house, her shout was replied with a silence and the sound of her air dryer busy drying things.

"That's funny, I swear I didn't leave my air dryer on this morning" she mumbled aloud, and walked toward the direction of her air dryer.

She could hear the machine had something inside of it, as she approached she could hear sad meowing coming from the bottom. Carefully she lifted the lid off of the air dryer and pulled out a very sad looking ball of red fluff.

It was Sasori, he had fallen in the air dryer and now looked like someone had back combed his fur to the point of covering up his face.

"Mew" he meowed sadly looking up at sakura behind the fuzz infront of his eyes.

"Oh my god, you're so cute!" she squealed in happiness, picking up the akatsuki kitten and smothering him in-between her breasts.

She then realised that this kitten was really a man, and thought to herself he would most likely be getting pretty exciting being smothered in-between a woman's boobs.

She uneasily cleared her throat "Erm, let's go clean you up Sasori" she smiled embarrassedly at him and she could of sworn he was smirking at her.

Just at that moment Pein, well as a kitten, walked in through the front door, carrying something proudly between his teeth.

"Pein, what have you got?" she asked as he look extremely proud of what he had in his mouth.

Pein walked right up to sakura and placed by her feet a small, dead mouse, then looked with proud, adorable kitten eyes up at sakura, as if he had just brought her a very expensive present.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she realised there was a dead mouse by her feet

"GET IT OUT!" She screamed at Pein, jumping high onto a chair away from the small, dead mouse.

Pein looked a little taken a back, but he obliged what she said and took the mouse back outside.

Sakura followed Pein just to make she he had taken the mouse away, when she spotted Itachi (Kitten) sitting in the middle of the garden, staring at something, his back tail flicking madly.

Itachi was watching a small butterfly, his kitten instincts telling him to attack the fast moving, flying animal, but his pride told him no.

Suddenly the butterfly swooped low toward his, and without a second thought Itachi leaped into the air and tried to attack the small butterfly; as Itachi reached the ground, he looked angry at himself, for letting his kitten instincts take over him, and started flicking his tail angrily, like he was rejecting what his body had just done.

Sakura couldn't hold it in, and she burst out in a fit of giggles; Itachi looked over at Sakura and saw her in a fit of giggles and flicked his tail even more angrily.

Sakura picked up the two kittens, still trying to contain her laughter, and put them in with the other kittens and the fluff ball.

"Okay guys" she started, with a awkward facial expression, this was obviously going to be an awkward conversation.

"I'm going on a date tonight, with Sai, so I'm going to need you t be good little kittens while I'm gone, okay?" She asked sweetly and hoping that they wouldn't care much.

The kittens began yowling.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn you all human, but you can't leave this house!" she insisted and pulled the kittens tails individually.

And once again, 8 sexy, hot, amazing, gorgeous, handsome men stood infront of her, completely naked. And Angry.

"What do you mean you're going on a date, un?" Deidara exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in disapproval.

"Just what I said Deidara, a date is when two people who like each other-" Sakura started but got interrupted by Kisame

"Wait, wait, you actually like this guy?" Kisame exclaimed, raising one eyebrow

"Yes is that a problem Kisame?" She asked getting a little annoyed.

"Well, I just thought It may have been a pity date, not like you actually like the guy!" he exclaimed

"We need you here, not out on some stupid date" Itachi informed her, unamusment in his eyes and annoyance planted on his facial features.

"Well excuse me, this is my house and I can go on dates whenever I like, god it like having 8 of my dad in my house!" she exclaimed, stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"You could have told her a bit more nicely Itachi!" Zetsu scolded him

"Yeah! Fucking hell Itachi, you made the bitch angry!" Hidan cursed

"Could of, would of, but didn't" he replied looking bored and staring out of the window

"Your such a emotionless bastard Itachi" Pein sighed looking in the direction on Sakura's room

"Itachi was a bad boy, he should be squirted!" Tobi exclaimed holding a spray bottle of water.

"Tobi. Put. That. Down" Itachi threatened him, his mangekyou sharingan blazing and swirling.

"Do it, Do it, Do it!" Kisame and Deidara chanted and pumped their hands at Tobi.

'Squirt'

'Poof!'

Itachi turned back into a small, black, angry kitten.

Itachi hissed at Tobi.

"Guys...?" Tobi asked worriedly as a very angry Itachi kitten approached him.

"He's just a kitten Tobi, don't be such a baby, he can't do anything!" Sasori exclaimed to Tobi

Suddenly Itachi leapt in the air and attached his claws into Tobi's head and began to scratch.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed and began to run around the room, flapping his arms about and screaming.

God help sakura.

**A/N:**** What did you think of this chapter? It feels less than all my other chapters, but its not :S Its longer than chapter 2. I think it's just because I wrote it fast. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review to tell me what you thought! :) xx**


	5. The date part 2

Akatsuki Kittens

Chapter 5 – The date part 2

"What are we going to do? Sakura's going on her date in 10 minutes!" exclaimed Kisame shaking his head frantically.

"What can we do, un? We can't stop her from going on her date, un!" exclaimed Deidara hopelessly hanging his head

"Why do you even care?" asked Itachi emotionlessly, staring out the window from a chair.

Itachi had to stay on the 'naughty chair', as Tobi calls it, otherwise Tobi will spray him with water again.

"Don't act like you don't care Itachi" said the white side of Zetsu "We know you find her hot" said the dark side of Zetsu, or his gay side as everyone else says.

"That was very inappropriate" Zetsu scolded his darker, gayer side; waving his finger in disappointment.

"If I were straight I would" His darker side commented.

"YOU ARE STRAIGHT!" he shouted at himself

"No, you are straight, I I'm afraid swing for the same team, I like penis" his darker side admitted sighing dreamily, obviously about penis's.

"I cannot be dealing with you right now!" Zetsu shouted at himself standing up "Come here!" Zetsu exclaimed dragging his darker self outside by his ear.

"I knew it!" Sasori exclaimed pointing his finger, finally taking in what had just happened.

"Yes, yes we all knew Zetsu was gay, un, the main point is-" Deidara started but was interrupted by Zetsu

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"YES I AM!" his darker side shouted back

"Right that's it!" he exclaimed and threw some water over his face

'poof!'

Zetsu turned himself into a kitten again.

"Anyway... as I was saying, the main point is that Sakura is going on a date in 10 min- 5 minutes, un!" Deidara corrected himself looking at his watch.

"Why not just stalk her?" Itachi suggested nonchalantly, still sulking in the 'naughty chair'.

"What?" Kisame asked surprised

"Stalk her" he replied again

"That is... brilliant!" exclaimed Sasori, standing up from his chair

"What's going on in there?" Sakura shouted from her bedroom

"Nothing Sakura!" Sasori shouted back

"Why was you shouting?" she replied

"I was... just... beating up Itachi!" he shouted managing to come up with a stupid excuse for shouting.

"Oh, carry on then!" she happily replied back

Itachi scowled at her unpleasant reply towards him being beaten up.

"Anyway, but what if she notices us?" asked Kisame returning to the current conversation

"Or the villagers, they could notice us, un!" Deidara put in

"Go as kittens then" Itachi commented again, sighing that he had to be the brains of this bunch.

"Itachi you are on fire today!" Sasori exclaimed at him, grinning in delight at his plan.

"No talking to Itachi-chan, he is on the naughty chair!" Tobi exclaimed walking in the room from helping Sakura do some washing.

"He's helping us devise a plan to stop Sakura from going on this stupid date!" Kisame exclaimed, informing Tobi of Sakura's "stupid date".

"No need, Tobi has already come up with a plan!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands and laughing evilly at his plan.

"Okay Tobi what's your plan, un?" asked Deidara nonchalantly, twiddling his golden locks between his fingers

"Tobi must chop up Sakura's clothes and steal Sakura's keys!" he exclaimed laughing evilly to the sky

"Tobi! You pervert, why would you want to chop up Sakura-chan's clothes?" asked Sasori worriedly at him, Tobi had never expressed any interest in women before.

"Tobi didn't mean it like that, Tobi meant so that Miss Sakura had no clothes to wear for the date!" Tobi exclaimed waving his hands in front of his face against Sasori's assumption.

"That is... brilliant un!" Deidara said leaping from his chair, suddenly looking not so nonchalant.

"It is?" asked Kisame, scratching his head in confusion.

"Think about it, if we destroy Sakura's clothes, she won't go out at all, and we won't have to stalk or chase her, Tobi you're a genius!" Deidara praised him, If you could see behind Tobi's mask, his face would have been lit bright red.

"Tobi's a... genius?" he asked amazedly, his eye glowing in adoration for his sempai.

"Only this one time, un" Deidara reminded him, but Tobi didn't care, his sempai had just called him a genius.

"Tobi still a genius, sempai said so himself!" he squeaked in delight, tapping his finger repeatedly against the bottom of his mask, where his chin should be.

"Tobi I think you should lie down" suggested pein, taking Tobi over to the sofa.

"Sempai said Tobi was a genius!" Tobi reminded Pein as they walked away to the sofa

"I know, I know"

"Anyway... Kisame you go start tearing up Sakura's clothes, Sasori you distract Sakura so Kisame can rip up her clothes, Zetsu you eat her keys, Hidan you make sure Zetsu doesn't choke on the keys like he did with that ball of yarn the other day, un" Deidara commanded the 4 men, then looked over to the, dizzy with happiness, Tobi.

"I'm gonna check if Tobi's okay, and Itachi... stay on the chair, un"

Itachi scowled that he had no part in the jobs; he still thought his idea was better that Tobi's.

Sasori made his way to Sakura's room with Kisame waiting behind the corner for him; he got to her door and burst in.

"Sakura, Kisame's stuck in the tree again!" he moaned and motion for her to follow him

"Not again, I'm seriously going to chop his claws off if he keeps climbing up that blood tree!" she exclaimed and ran out the room after him.

Kisame saw Sasori and Sakura run past, and sneakily made his way to Sakura's room.

"Well, well, we meet again Sakura's underwear, only this time it's not just you I'm after" he grinned at the sight of her underwear draw, and grab a recently sharpened kunai out from his pocket.

Kisame began slicing up all her knickers and all her bra's and, smiling with a slickly grin on his face, made his way over to her wardrobe; he cut up all her clothes and, again, sneakily made his way out sniggering to himself.

"Mission complete" he boasted to all the other men.

"I don't know what to tell you Sakura, I thought he was up there!" Sasori tried to protect himself from her insults about him having shit eyesight and stupid hair.

"And I don't see what you have against my hair!"

"I just don't like it!" she replied walking into the house.

'Ding Dong'

"We'll that'll be Sai!" Sakura grinned wildly "See ya boys!" she waved and walked back out of the house.

"Kisame...un"

"Yeah?"

"You sliced up all her other clothes didn't you, un?

"Yeah..."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

**A/N: The next one will finally be Sakura's date, I planned to just have her date as one chapter but for some reason it had stretched to 3 :S, let me know what you thought of this chapter, thank you for reading!**


	6. The date part 3

Akatsuki Kittens

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I have just finished my GCSE's and is now out of school, so there will be a lot more regular updates :D 3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – The date part 3

"Okay... I think were gonna have to go with plan B, Itachi's idea, un" Deidara sighed as Itachi smirked that Tobi's plan failed and now they had to use his plan.

"Someone will have to stay here though, just encase" Kisame suggested, walking over to the tap and filling up the spray bottle with water.

"I'll stay here" Zetsu offered

"Right it's settled, Zetsu will stay here and the rest of us will stop Sakura's date" Kisame decided, handing Zetsu the spray bottle of water.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Zetsu asked examining the bottle with confusion

"Like I said, she might notice us" he smirked as Zetsu knew what to do with the bottle full of water.

One by one Zetsu sprayed the 7 men with water and they each turned into a small kitten.

"Meow!" Tobi kitten purred up at him, rubbing his black and orange fur against Zetsu.

Itachi hissed at him as if telling him to stop, then ran out the door followed by the other kittens.

"Mew" Tobi kitten purred up at him again with his big, round, red eyes.

"Oh no, you're not staying here!" Zetsu exclaimed to him, trying to shake him off.

"Mew!" he meowed sadly up at him widening his eyes.

"Don't you do that, it doesn't work on me!" Zetsu scolded him and pointed toward the door.

Tobi looked toward the door then back up at him with even larger, cuter eyes; Zetsu sighed loudly and picked up the orange and black kitten, and he started purring loudly and wildly.

"I said-" Zetsu held Tobi outside the door "GET OUT!" he exclaimed and kicked Tobi out the door and loud yowl was heard throughout the darkness.

"Where are we going?" Sasori sighed looking around "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Of course I do!" Itachi exclaimed harshly, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's always know where they are going, even if they don't actually know where they are.

"I know where we are, the place is just down this ally, un" Deidara informed the rest of the group pointing his paw down the dark ally.

"...That doesn't look friendly" Tobi whispered, now caught up with the group.

"We've been to worse places Tobi, un" Deidara told Tobi and made his way to the ally

"As people sempai, but not as kitties!" Tobi exclaimed, a scared tone in his voice.

"Tobi is right, for once, we don't know our strengths in these bodies" Kisame agreed looking over his blue furred, tiny body.

"Let's just fucking get on with it already!" Hidan exclaimed

"Hidan's right we'll just have to chance it" Itachi insisted and ran into the darkness of the ally.

The other's sighed and hesitantly ran into the darkness after him.

"It's so dark... I can't see a thing" Sasori commented

"Oh my god what was that?" exclaimed Tobi "Oh wait that's just me"

"Tobi stop being stupid and-" Itachi started but was cut off when he sensed another presence infront of him

"Who's there?" he called out into the darkness, a rumble of laughter echoed throughout the dark ally.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" an angry voice taunted them, it was very hard to make out but it was another cat, several other cats and Itachi sensed this.

"Some house cats have dared stepped onto my turf" he smirked into the night

"We don't want any trouble" Kisame told the stray cats

"Oh, but you just walked yourself into all kinds of trouble..." The stray cat grinned; they could finally make out what each other looked like, as the street light down the alley had just turned on.

The stray was grey and pale orange; he also had patches of fur missing off his body and half his ear torn off.

"Are we gonna fight or are you house pets just going to sit there?" the stray smirked at the kittens confidently.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" Itachi hissed at the stray, his black fur standing on end and red eyes blazing.

"No my house pet friend, it is you who doesn't know whom they are dealing with" The stray grinned manically and leapt forward in attack, teeth bared and claws out.

Itachi also leaped forward in attack and knocked the stray to the ground.

"Looks like we still have our strength after all" Itachi smirked, as did all the other kittens at the same moment, apart from Tobi who was just attacking a passing butterfly.

"Impossible..." The stray cursed "ATTACK!" he roared to the other stray cats and about 20 other cats leapt toward them.

The ninja cats moved so fast out of the way it seemed almost as if they disappeared; but suddenly the reappeared behind the strays and took them down one by one, blood dripping from each of their mouths as they ripped holes in their attackers.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have date to stop" Itachi informed the leader stray, smirking at him and then running off.

"How?" the stray mumbled looking at all his wounded gang members.

"Sorry Mr. Stray but we're actually people, maybe that why you lost" Tobi shrugged and ran off after the rest of the akatsuki.

"People?" the stray questioned cocking his head to his side

"There they are, un!" Deidara exclaimed seeing Sakura and Sai, it was impossible to miss Sakura because of her bright pink hair.

"Look at him, looking at her... HOW DARE HE LOOK AT HER!" Kisame yowled

"Calm down Kisame, we'll make sure he never looks at her again, soon enough, un" Deidara smirked thinking of the ways he could rip apart Sai, who was now holding sakura's hand that she had placed on the table.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her know we're here!" Sasori exclaimed

"I say we go over there an gauge his fucking eyes out for touching her!" Hidan shouted, his sliver fur standing on end in anger.

"No, unfortunately we can't do that, but I have a plan... un" Deidara grinned at the other kittens and proceeded in telling them his plan.

The kittens, apart from Deidara, headed over to where they was sitting and hid underneath the white table cloth of the table which they were sitting at.

"Remember the plan?" Itachi asked the others, itching to start scratching up the leg of the man.

"Wait for sempai's signal then scratch like crazy" Tobi reminded Itachi grinning happily that he remembered the plan.

"I'll look for the fucking signal, shall i?" Hidan offered sarcastically and stuck his head out of the white cloth in the direction of where Deidara was sitting.

Deidara stared intently at the couple watching for any sudden moves the enemy could make.

Suddenly he saw his hand move toward her face, Deidara scratched the air in the direction of Hidan and the others.

"That's the signal!" He hissed to the others and they all gathered round Sai's leg and scratched it until blood seeped its way out of the fresh wound.

"What the fuck?" Sai exclaimed suddenly feeling the pain of the scratch and looked underneath the table at his wound. Nothing.

"What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly and put her hand over his.

Deidara scratched the air.

"Signal!" Hidan shouted to the kittens and they leaped down from the roof of the table, on which they were hanging onto by their claws, and scratched his leg again.

"Ahh!" he cried out again, shot his hand away from hers and looked under the table, where the kittens were once again hiding on the bottom roof of the table.

"Something keeps scratching my leg!" Sai exclaimed to her

"Oh I'm sorry" she said and kissed his cheek gently

Deidara bit and scratched the air this time.

"Double fucking signal, bite and scratch!" Hidan exclaimed to the kittens, who once again leaped down and tore up the poor man's leg.

"AHH!" he yelled "That's it I'm out of here!"

"What why?" she exclaimed sadly holding his hand

"Because every time you touch me, something hurts me, and I can't be putting up with getting hurt just to get you into bed!" he said tossing her hand away and walking off

Sakura started sobbing into her arms, but then felt something fluffy nuzzle her leg.

"What the?" she wondered and looked underneath the table cloth

"You did this?" she asked picking up Tobi kitten, who was purring and licking her nose.

"No, not just you" She exclaimed, banged the table with her inhuman strength and 5 kittens fell out of the white cloth that covered the table.

"I knew it..." she sighed and looked the 5 kittens that were apologetically meowing at her, and a sixth that came plodding over.

"I suppose you lot just saved me from getting played and used, so I guess I should be thanking you... but don't ever do it again!" She yelled, suddenly realising she was in a restaurant and how crazy she must look for shouting at a bunch of cats.

"Erm, I think we should go..." Sakura sarcastically laughed and ran off followed by the kittens.

"Mummy, why was that lady talking to those kitties?" a boy asked his mother innocently.

His mother sighed "There's always one crazy cat lady that lives in the village..."

**A/N: What did you think? I know, long chapter... But hopefully it worked? I'm not so good with fight scenes so that's why that cat fight ended so quickly. But comment and let me know what you thought! :)**


	7. The chores

Akatsuki Kittens

**A/N: sorry for long update, I have recently got a job, so it has been harder to update, but I promise I will not stop writing until this story is finished! Please keep reading and checking for updates! And leave a comment at the end (gives me encouragement to write more) thankyou! 3**

Chapter 7 – The Chores

'What a peaceful morning' Sakura thought, sliding her body from beneath the cavern of her duvet, and placing her body upright against a soft, cushiony pillow.

Sakura closed her eyes, took in a breath of the fresh, cold morning air and listened to the silence of the morning.

"MEOW!" yowled one of the kittens, this sudden outburst of noise made sakura's eyes snap open in anger, that someone was disturbing her peaceful morning.

Sakura launched herself out of bed and stormed her way to where the noise came from.

"Itachi! Put. Tobi. Down." Sakura demonically growled at the black cat.

Itachi snarled at her slightly but did as he was told and released Tobi from his jaws.

Tobi ran toward sakura's legs and stared purring, probably saying thank you.

"Bad kitty!" she scolded Itachi, pointing at him.

Itachi chuffed and tried to walk away from her.

"Oh no you don't, I haven't finished talking to you yet!" she exclaimed and went to grab the small kitten but only managed to grab his tail.

"Shit..." she sighed and, as she expected, there was a puff of smoke and an extremely hot, naked man standing infront of her.

'Don't look at his penis. Don't look at his penis.' She thought to herself as she stood up and faced him.

"Hn" he grunted, smirking at the blush blooming on her face.

"Right, erm now that your here, erm, I'm going to work today, so you and the rest of the guys need to stay here" Sakura informed him, still trying to resist the urge to sneak a peek at his manly area, just to see how big it was of course.

"Hn, whatever" he grunted at her

Sakura sighed she knew that was the most she was gonna get out of him, so she went in search of the other kittens and turned each one of them human too.

'More penis, don't look at the penis's Sakura, don't look, resist the urge' she told herself, a bigger blush creeping up on her face as more hot, naked men stood before her.

"Erm, I'm going to work today so your all gonna have to stay here" she announced and they guys all grinned happily

"But-" she said, the guys faces dropped a bit "You're all gonna have to do some jobs for me" she grinned evilly

"Kisame, Sasori" She said pointing at them "You two will be doing the laundry"

"Deidara" She pointed at him and smirked "Your job is to pick up all my underwear that you cut up and launched everywhere"

"Hidan" she said looking at him

"What?" he asked sighing

"You will be dusting"

"Dusting? Fucking dusting? That must be the most fucking boring job in the whole fucking world!" he exclaimed

"Oh, just wait till you hear Itachi's job" she smiled evilly "Pein, your job is to mow the grass in my garden" she smiled at him

"Zetsu, you are to water my indoor and outdoor plants"

"Itachi you are to... Sit on this chair and not move" she grinned and pulled out the chair to him, which he in turn sat on and sulked.

"And Tobi... be a good boy" Sakura smiled at him

"Tobi is a good boy!" He exclaimed happily, jumping up and down, making his manly area wiggle about.

"Erm, yeah, you all may want to put some clothes on first..." she sighed and made her way to the door "Bye guys!" she exclaimed and slammed the door behind her.

The guys all looked at each other and sighed.

"Guess we better do it or we'll just get a bollocking later" Kisame told them, and made his way to their room to find some clothes.

Once all the boys we're dressed, apart from Itachi who was still sulking on the chair, they all got to their assigned jobs.

"Kisame?" Sasori asked

"Yeah?" Kisame replied, staring at the washing machine like it was alien technology

"How do we do 'the laundry'?" he asked

"No idea, but it has something to do with this machine, I saw Sakura do it once, she put clothes in then some of this powder" he replied holding up the washing powder

"That doesn't sound so hard" Sasori commented

"Okay, you get the clothes and I'll figure out how much of this to put in" Kisame told him and he wondered off to get clothes

**Meanwhile with Zetsu...**

"You are a very beautiful plant" he admired the pink rose in the flower pot

"A bit small but still beautiful" he told it.

"Oh no, baby there's nothing wrong with being small" he told it, as if it had just spoken to him

"No, no baby you're not fat at all, you have the skinniest, sexiest stalk I have ever seen" he said licking his lips at the plant

**Meanwhile with Pein...**

"How do I work this contraption?" he yelled at the motor lawnmower

"Maybe if I press this button..." he said, pressed a green button on the side of the lawnmower and the handle bar came off.

"Hmm... I don't think that's what I was supposed to do, oh well I probably don't need this anyway" he said and chucked the handle bar over his shoulder.

**Meanwhile with Deidara...**

'Fap, Fap, Fap'

"Oh Sakura..."

...

**Meanwhile with Hidan...**

"This thing is so fucking fluffy!" Hidan yelled as the feather duster kept tickling him and getting in his face as he dusted,

Suddenly from nowhere, water squirted on Hidan.

"Sorry!" Kisame called out, as he had pressed a button that had made the water turn on the washing machine and the lid wasn't shut.

"MEW!" he screeched, and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" he asked himself as a giant ball of fluff was right infront of him

"Fuck what is this?" he cursed as his pawed the object, his kitten instincts taking over him

"Fuck" he cursed again as the feathers rippled and tiggled his paws.

"Shit" he swore and attacked it with is paw more vigorously with his claws out.

"What the fuck, get off me!" he yelled at it as his claw got stuck in one of the feathers

"If that's how you wanna play, then fucking come on!" he yowled and attacked the feather duster, with his teeth and claws, biting, scratching and kicking it.

**Meanwhile with Deidara...**

"Oh I'm nearly there..."

...

**Meanwhile with Kisame and Sasori...**

"Okay Sasori, you put the clothes in" He said as Sasori poured a mix of white, dark and coloured clothes into the washing machine.

"That looks good, now how much of this?" Kisame asked

"I think it determines how clean the clothes are" Sasori commented as he attempted to read the box

"Well we want it very clean!" Kisame exclaimed and poured in the whole box of washing powder.

"Sakura's gonna be so proud of us!" Sasori exclaimed in a high pitched voice, Kisame looked at him one eyebrow arched.

"Not that I care obviously!" he said putting on a more manly voice

"Come on..." Kisame sighed pressing a random button that said 'Turbo cycle' and walking over to the front room to watch TV.

**Meanwhile with Zetsu...**

"_You are sooooo beautiful to me, can't you see_?"He sang to the rose

"_You're everything I hoped for, You're everything I need_" He continued to sing and the rose seemed to started to grow rapidly

"_You are so beautiful to me"_ The rose soon expanded so big it burst through the plant pot.

**Meanwhile with Pein...**

"Why won't you work?" he yelled at the machine

"Work damn it, work!" he exclaimed and bashed the lawnmower, suddenly it growled and hummed

"Hey it's working!" he exclaimed

"Now, how do I make it go forward?" he mumbled to himself, examining the buttons.

"This one looks plausible" he said to himself, referring to a button with a button saying 'GO'.

He pressed it. The lawnmower race all round the garden, out of control.

"Oh look, it does it all by its self" he smiled, but then noticed, it was running over tree's and plant pot's.

"Hey! You're meant to just cut the grass! Come back here!" he yelled to the lawnmower and chased after it.

**Meanwhile in the front room with Kisame, Itachi and Sasori...**

"What's that sound?" Itachi asked them, as a loud rumbling noise echoed through the house.

"I don't know... maybe its outside?" Sasori suggested, trying to concentrate on the TV.

"I don't think so..." Kisame said sounding very worried "Look" he said pointing in the direction of the hallway.

"What about Tobi?" he asked as he saw Tobi rocking back and forth in the hallway, mumbling to himself "I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy"

"No, not Tobi, although that is rather creepy, the hallway!" Kisame exclaimed pointing to the hallway past Tobi.

"Oh, SHIT!" Sasori exclaimed as he saw a swarm of bubble erupting from the washing machine like a volcano.

"I'm home!" Sakura's voice called from the door

"Fucking SHIT!" Sasori cursed again

"You keep her busy, I'll try and take care of the bubbles" Kisame ordered Sasori

"Got it!" Sasori replied and rushed to the front door

"Sakura!" Sasori shouted and rested one arm on the wall infront of her

"Sasori?" she questioned, giving him a puzzled look

"We're so glad you home!" Sasori announced, as a big rumble echoed through the house.

"What's going on Sasori?" she asked worriedly, trying to get past him.

"Nothing!" he insisted "Absolutely nothing!"

"Sasori..." she threatened lowering her voice.

"What? I mean it's not as if we just flooded your whole house with bubbles or anything!" he sarcastically laughed.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed and stormed past him into the front room.

"KISAME!" she shouted.

"Oh shit..." he mumbled, emerging from the bubbles after finally turning the machine off.

"You better get this mess clean up or so help me, I'll stick my foot so far up your ass, it'll come out of your mouth!" she threatened and slammed the door of her room.

"WHAT THE-" she screamed at the sight of Deidara, finishing having a wank (Jerking off if your American) over her underwear.

"Shit, Sakura I can explain!" he exclaimed as he turned around and the sticky white liquid squirted over her legs.

"GET OUT!" she screamed and poured her vase full of water and flowers over his head.

"MEOW!" Deidara kitten yowled and ran, soaking wet out of her room.

Sakura sat on her bed and wiped the cum off of her, now damp, legs.

"NO ROSILA!" she heard Zetsu cry from the garden

"What now?..." she sighed and peeked out the window, to find her garden destroyed and a mowed down giant rose.

"God help me... please seriously, I have my hands full here!" she pleaded

'Knock, knock'

"If thats you Deidara, I swear I'm going to knock your lights out!" she exclaimed to whomever was at the door

"It's me" a low voice mumbled, she knew who this was.

"Come in Itachi" she grumbled and the door slowly opened

"Hn"

"I suppose I can't be mad at you, I mean you're the only one who hasn't destroyed my house in some way" she sighed looking out the window at her, now destroyed, garden.

"That's not true" Itachi told her, pushing himself off the wall and making his way toward her.

He stopped right infront of her, she looked up at him staring into his blood red eyes.

"Tobi didn't either" he replied staring right back into her own jade ones.

"I suppose not"

He then turned around and walked out of her room.

"Jesus, he's so unsociable"

"I'll kill you!" She heard Zetsu scream

"When is my life going to be normal?" she sighed, began to pick up her underwear that had been violated and put them in the washing basket.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, please review and tell me what you thought! Idea's and thoughts are all welcome :) thanks for reading! 3**


	8. Bonding

Akatsuki Kittens

Chapter 8 – Bonding

"Finally, a day off work!" Sakura sighed aloud, as she hopped out of her bed after having a lay in.

'scratch, scratch' something clawed at the door

"I wonder what that could be..." she asked herself sarcastically

Sakura wondered over toward the door and forcefully swung it open.

"Mew" Tobi kitten meowed innocently, staring up at her with his big, round, red eyes.

She couldn't help but awe at the small orange and black kitten; she swiftly picked him up and carried him over to her bed.

Tobi kitten purred in delight as Sakura began to scratch behind his ears and gently stroke his back.

Meanwhile, Deidara smelt something in the air.

'Sniff, sniff'

"Do you smell that, un?" Deidara asked, turning to Kisame

"What is it now Deidara?" Kisame sighed, lying on his back whilst cocking his head a little to look at him.

"I smell..." he started

"What?"

"Someone getting more attention than me... un"

"Oh for god's sake..."

Meanwhile with Sakura, she was happily stroking the orange bundle of fur that was loudly purring like a wild cat.

"Mew!" she heard from below, and swiftly yellow and blue bundles of fur made their way on to the bed.

"Jealous much?" she laughed at them, as they began rubbing themselves against her arm, trying to get her attention to stroke them instead.

Sakura sighed and began to stroke all three of the jealous male cat's fluffy, baby fur.

"Okay boy's I have to get up now, I smell like the rear end of a horse, I need a shower" she told them and scooted them off her.

The 3 cats began to yowl at her in disapproval of her leaving.

"Okay..." she sighed and pulled their tails

One by one the small kittens became full grown, nude men.

"There you go, now I'm off to shower!" she grinned at them and skipped off to the bathroom.

"Damn, how can scratching feel so good when you're a cat?" asked Kisame sighing dreamily.

"Feels almost as good as a blowjob, un" Deidara agreed.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that" Kisame disagreed, pulling a look of disapproval.

"Haha, I was just joking obviously, un!" He lied, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Obviously, come on, we better go turn the others too" Kisame informed him, worrying about him slightly.

Deidara and Kisame made their way round the other kittens and pulled on each of their tails; soon there was a room full of hot, naked men again.

"Oh my god the amount of fucking hair I have in my mouth, seriously I don't think licking my own fucking balls is really worth this!" Hidan cursed trying to scratch all the hair out of his mouth.

"Hidan, how many times do I have to tell you? Just because you can lick your own ball's, doesn't mean you have to!" Pein shouted at him.

"Pein, how many times I have prayed to Jashin-sama that I could fellate* myself, and now I have the chance to, one does not decide that he will not lick his own balls after all" He informed them, in a posh tone.

(**Fellate means to suck self off or lick ones genitals**)

"I think that must have been the cleanest sentence you have ever said" Kisame pointed out to him.

"Fuck, your right, I wonder why that was?" He pondered to himself, tapping his chin.

"Maybe you're getting bored of saying fuck all the time?" Sasori suggested trying to cover up his manly area from Zetsu's "other half", who was currently staring at him rather inappropriately.

"I love saying fuck, that can't be fucking it, shit" Hidan cursed, still wondering why, for the first time in his life he did not swear in one of his sentences. He always swore, I mean ALWAYS, his first word was fuck; even as a baby it was "Get me some fucking milk mamma, please".

"Okay boys, I know this is kind of your house to now, but please put some clothes on!" Sakura exclaimed to the boys, as she walked in the room and got an eye full of cock.

All the boys suddenly grabbed the nearest thing to them and covered their dicks with it; unfortunately for Kisame the nearest thing to Zetsu's "Gay side" was his head...

"Kisame! I never knew you batted for the same team" she smirked and winked at him.

"I'm not gay! It's him!" He insisted a massive blush forming on his face.

"Okay, whatever you say Kisame" she giggled and walked out the room again.

"Oh and put some clothes on!" She called to them.

"See what you done Zetsu?!" He shouted at him "You made Sakura think I'm gay!"

"It wasn't me Kisame, it was him!" Zetsu argued pointing to his other half.

"That's who I meant, we have got to get another name for him" Kisame sighed.

"Kisame darling, you can call me anything you want!" Zetsu's other half cooed to him.

"Kisame's right, he does need a name, un" Deidara agreed, tapping his thumb on his chin.

"How about Queersu?" Sasori snickered.

"Fuck no, how about Homosu?" Hidan suggested.

"Homosu? Yeah that's good, from now on Zetsu's gay side will be called Homosu!" Kisame exclaimed.

"I don't like Homosu" Homosu complained "It makes me sound gay"

"You are gay" Itachi sighed nonchalantly to him.

"Liking cock doesn't make you gay!" Homosu exclaimed "God Itachi, you should stop discriminating people!"

"Yes, yes it does" Pein sighed.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm the gayest man alive!" he sung in a high tone.

"We already knew that, un" mumbled Deidara "I'm off to do some art, un"

Deidara slipped down the hall away from all the arguing and in to their room; he slumped into a cold wooden chair, which sat infront of a desk with a large mountain of white clay.

"Art always calms me down after a long day, un" he said cheerily to himself.

Deidara began moulding the clay with his bare hands, stroking, pushing and pulling at it to get it to the right shape.

"What you doing Dei?" Sakura asked walking into the room.

"Sculpting, un" he replied not taking his eyes off his art.

"Wow, its beautiful" she admired, looking at the sculpture he had done of a Sakura tree.

"I wish I could do that" she admitted still in awe at the sculpture.

"I could teach you, un" he told her, getting up out of his chair.

"Really? That would be amazing!" she exclaimed at him.

"Sit here, un" he told her, pointing to the chair he had just got up from.

Sakura sat down at the chair and watched Deidara as he brought over a new mould of clay.

"So teacher, what do I do?" she asked happily.

"First put both hand's either side of the mould, un" he told her, she complied.

Deidara then leaned over her and put his larger hands over her small petit ones.

Sakura felt a small blush creep over her face at this.

"Dei-"

"Shh, we're making art, un" He told her in a deep, husky voice, that made Sakura blush all the more.

Sakura looked up at the handsome man, who was currently holding her hands against a mould of clay, and she noticed that he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Deidara continued to rub Sakura's hands against the mould of clay, concentrating so much on creating the art he hadn't notice Sakura stare at him. Sakura soon looked away, but the sudden movement of her head made Deidara glance at her.

"Beautiful, un" he said in a low hushed voice.

"What was that?" She asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"I said you are beautiful, un" He told her, looking back at her with a sexy and almost smouldering look.

"Dei, I-"

"Ohhhh my love, my darling, I hunger for your touch!" Kisame, Sasori and Hidan began singing the song from ghost, as from their point of view Deidara and Sakura looked like they were acting out a scene from ghost.

"I'll see you later Dei" Sakura told him and rushed out of the room.

"What did you go and do that for, un?!" he exclaimed at them.

"You know you can't have her Deidara" Kisame told him, suddenly with a more serious look on his face.

"And why not?" He snarled back at him.

"Because, fuck face, she's not yours to have" Hidan growled at him.

"Yeah? We'll see about that" He told them darkly and pushed past them.


	9. Possessive Kittens

**Akatsuki Kittens**

**A/N: A lot of you have been asking me where Kakuzu is, to be perfectly honest I forgot about him, I can't really remember a lot about him either, I could try and bring him in to the story? Please leave a comment saying whether you think I should bring Kakuzu into the story :)**

**Just to tell you also, no one will be getting together by the end of this story, but don't worry! There will be in the sequel, but there will still be romance, lust, limes and lemons in this story!**

**The lemons and limes (Sexual description) won't be just yet, but If you didn't expect lemons, don't worry I'll put a warning just before they come up and you can skip them, enjoy the chapter!3**

Chapter 9 – Possessive kittens

"For the last time, we are not watching _Top Cat_!" Sakura told the 8 kittens that were currently spread out on her and her sofa.

The kittens yowled in protest at her, pleading to her with their large, cute kitten eyes.

"Don't do that you know I can't resist the cute kitten eyes!" Sakura grumbled, trying to look away from the kitten's who were currently making the most adorable faces at her, well everyone except Itachi, who , as usual, was just sleeping in sakura's lap.

Foolishly Sakura peeked through the gaps in her fingers, to see if they were still making those adorable irresistible faces.

"Mew!" Tobi mewed putting his two front paws up on Sakura's hands, to deliver the final blow of cuteness. A lick on the nose.

"Ah! Fine, you supposed "Ninja's" can watch a program about a talking cat!" Sakura cried in defeat, but she wasn't going to go down without hurting their pride.

The 7 kitten's mewed happily in delight as she switched the TV over to _Top Cat_, They then made their way over to Sakura, to claim a piece of her to sit on.

The prize was sakura's lap, here you can get full attention, stroking, petting and also a great view of the TV, this position was currently held by Itachi Uchiha.

Hidan decided he also wanted to sit on Sakura's lap, so innocently he squished in the gap in-between Itachi and Sakura; But Itachi was still getting more attention from Sakura and he also couldn't see the TV, so he barged him off of Sakura's lap and took the prize as his own.

Deidara was currently on one of Sakura's shoulders, getting his ear scratched, so he had no complaints; Sasori was rubbing his body up against Sakura's leg's, this display made Kisame suspicious, he was watching from the sofa, he was snuggled in the corner next to Sakura's bum.

Zetsu and Pein were sitting on the arm of the sofa, not all too interested about snuggling with Sakura but more on _Top Cat_; and Tobi, he was sitting on Sakura's head, purring lightly as he had great view of TV and he felt like the king of Sakura, as he was at the top above everyone else.

Itachi didn't complain that Hidan had taken his space on Sakura, but he would have his revenge, sooner than he thinks.

"Right _Top Cats _finished now, and I need to shopping, Sasori-" She told the kittens and then pulled Sasori's tail, held out some clothes and covered her eyes at the hot, naked red head.

"-You will help me with shopping, I need someone to carry my bags" Sakura explained, as a naked Sasori grabbed the clothes and put them on.

"Hai Sakura-san" Sasori agreed, in truth Sasori was nervous about spending alone time with Sakura, they had never been alone together before and he didn't want to screw it up.

The kittens yowled in protest, they wanted to come too.

"No, you lot aren't coming, I'll be buying expensive things I don't need and mysterious items I didn't pick up will end up in the trolley!" Sakura told them, and then the eyes started... those adorable, irresistible eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled all of their tails, to turn them human.

The now naked, very handsome men, who were previously pulling adorable kitten faces, now looked as if they were pulling bug eyed, fish faces at her.

"Those faces aren't going to work on me now boys, see ya!" she exclaimed dragging, a very unsure, Sasori out the door with her.

"Damn it, next time cuter faces boys!" Exclaimed Homosu, winking in Itachi's direction, who shivered in disgust in return.

"Where are we going Sakura-san?" Sasori asked her timidly, he was very shy around girls on his own.

"To the supermarket, and none of this san stuff, just call me Sakura" She told him smiling warmly at him, making Sasori even more uncomfortable as his heart just skipped a beat.

"Hai, Sakura" Sasori agreed, trying not to stare at the beautiful, kind, pink-haired woman.

"You are very kind Sakura" He told her, giving her a warm smile in return.

Sakura blushed slightly "Really, you think so?"

"But of course, you took us in when we have been so cruel to many people and killed many of them" Sasori told her, half ashamedly.

"Well there is that" she agreed, pondering on why she did choose to take them in.

"Not only that, but your very kind to me too" He complimented, in a sweet, shy voice.

"You're not your usual self Sasori, are you okay?" she asked noticing he was a lot quieter and nicer than usual.

"I am rather shy, when on my own around beautiful women" he told her, looking away from her, so to hide his blooming blush.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sakura asked astounded

"Of course" He replied, still looking away.

Sasori was so concerned with not letting Sakura see his blush, that he didn't see the post infront of him, and walked straight into it.

"Ahh!" he cried, as the shock and pain of the impact of the pole surprised him, but it had quite the opposite effect on Sakura.

"HAHA!" She cried out, doubling over from the sheer hilariousness of the accident.

"I-I'm sorry, tha-that was ju-just to f-funny ha-ha!" she cried, having trouble getting her words out from laughing so hard.

"It's okay, hearing you laugh has just made my day" he commented, that made her stop laughing.

"Why's that?" she asked him.

"Because like your smile, it's heavenly" He told her, looking straight ahead this time.

"Heavenly?"She asked, looking at the red head; examining his handsome features.

"We're here" he told her, walking into the shop.

"Oh yes, of course, the shopping" she reminded herself.

When they arrived home, the house was silent.

"Silence, that's not good" she worried.

"Indeed" he agreed.

"Have fun did you?" asked Kisame appearing from behind the door.

"We just went shopping Kisame" Sakura told him.

"This doesn't concern you Sakura" Itachi told her sternly.

"What do you mean this doesn't concern me?!" she exclaimed, glaring at Itachi.

"Get out of the room Sakura, un" Deidara told her, seriousness planted on his face.

"Why?!" she insisted.

"Please, I'll explain later, un" he pleaded to her.

"Okay" she agreed being led into her bedroom by Deidara "And just so you know, Sasori was a complete gentleman, nothing happened" she informed him.

"So you think" He said and locked her in.

He heard muffled cries of "What does that mean" but chose to ignore it.

"We know what you have been doing Sasori"

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? What do you think Sasori has been doing? Please leave a comment and don't forget to say whether Kakuzu should be in the story or not!**


	10. The Fight

**Akatsuki Kittens**

**A/N: Okay so people have voted for Kakuzu to come into the story, I have already planned the next three chapters, so he'll be coming in around chapter 14 :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Pretty please with skittles on top! :D**

Chapter 10 – the fight

"We know what you have been doing Sasori" Pein informed him, a serious, almost angry look on his face.

"I saw you doing it whilst everyone else was watching TV, when you thought no one else was watching" Kisame told him, glaring intently at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he lied, taking a couple steps back away from the boys, shifting his eyes between them all.

"Don't fuck with us, you know what we're fucking talking about" Hidan demanded angrily, edging closer to him.

"Hang on, the walls have ears" Zetsu informed them referring to Sakura, who's ear was currently pressed against the door.

"Itachi" Pein signalled to him, Itachi nodded and made a few quick hand signs; soon a blue aura was wrapped around the room, preventing any sound from leaving it.

"Now where were we?" Pein asked, turning back to face Sasori.

"You was shouting at Sasori-kun, leader-sama" Tobi told him, feeling very proud of himself.

"Tobi, what did I tell you?" Pein hissed at Tobi angrily.

"Tobi, sit on the chair and say nothing" Tobi recited Pein's words.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sit on the chair and say nothing..."

"Good boy"

"Now where were we?" Pein continued, turning back to Sasori once again.

"You-"

"Tobi!" Pein hissed at him again, and Tobi sank back in his chair.

"She's not yours you know" Itachi told him, nonchalantly, as usual.

"I-I know that" He stammered, backing himself up against the wall.

"So why have you been scent marking her, un?!" Deidara exclaimed, walking dangerously closer to him, anger planted on his handsome features.

"Because she should be..." He replied darkly, glaring at Deidara.

"Why you little!" Deidara exclaimed and went to throw a punch at him, but Zetsu caught his arm as he swung back.

"Now, now violence never solved anything" Homosu informed him, wiggling his index finger back and forth at him.

"Homosu's right, you can't go around punching him, Sakura will get suspicious" Zetsu agreed with his other half.

"We can't let him get away with, letting him think she's his, un!" Deidara exclaimed at them.

"She's not yours either Deidara" Itachi told him, pushing himself off the wall "Stop acting like it"

"Since when did you care about her Itachi?!" Deidara exclaimed at him.

"I don't, I'm just saying stop having ago at Sasori when, if given the chance, you would have done the same thing" Itachi said, folding his arms and glaring hard at the blonde, who was also glaring back at him.

"She likes me more" Deidara growled "That makes her mine"

"Until you two are going out, she's free game" Itachi smirked at him, unfolded his arms and walked out of the room.

"How dare you fucking call her yours!" Itachi heard Hidan yell, as he exited the sound proof bubble, his destination? Sakura's room.

"She's more mine than anyone's!" Deidara growled back.

"As Itachi said she's free game!" Pein hissed at him, Sasori took this moment now that the heat was off of him, to snake away from the argument.

"Not a game for you to play with!" Zetsu reminded them.

"Your all talking about Sakura like she's a prize to be won, she has feelings too, or do you forget that?!" Homosu added.

The men looked at each other half ashamedly, but inside they were still thinking that the pink-haired girl was theirs to own.

Itachi looked down at the lock that bolted Sakura's door and slowly twisted it open, he slowly opened the door, so not to frighten her and peeked round to see what she was doing.

"Who's there?" Her voice came from the small room.

"It's me" Itachi told her, no emotion in his voice, bring himself into her view.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" She asked, almost angrily.

"I came here to tell you something" He informed her, walking closer to her, making Sakura back up slightly.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked unsurely, as he advanced forward even more.

Suddenly, with in the blink of an eye he was infront of her, and pushed her up against the wall behind them.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She shouted at him, trying to kick him but he had her legs pinned down.

"No point shouting, they can't hear you" Itachi informed his prisoner, looking down upon her with gleaming red eyes.

"Get off of me" She told him sternly, trying not to look into his blood red eyes.

'_He's so handsome...'_ She thought to herself as she stared at his handsome facial features, and long, raven, black hair '_No bad Sakura, he killed Sasuke-kun's family, he's a killer!'_ She reminded herself.

Itachi dipped his head to her ear; Sakura could feel his warm, husky breath against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Stay away from Sasori and Deidara" He told her, in a sexy, demanding tone.

"W-what?!" Sakura stammered, half pissed off and half turned on.

"Stay away from them" He told her again, looking into her emerald eyes, with his blood red ones.

"Why?" She asked curiously but angrily at the same time.

"Because they're claiming you, and as far as I'm concerned, I'm not about to let you become either of theirs" he informed her, their faces were very close at this point, too close for Sakura's liking, half of her wanted to kiss him and the other half wanted to head butt him and run off.

"And why not?!" She demanded and he smirked at her.

"None of your business" He said, glared angrily at her, and in a within a blink of an eye, he vanished, leaving a very confused, very angry and a very turned on Sakura, sitting dumbfounded on the floor.

Suddenly the phone went.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.

"_Sakura? I have a very important mission for you"_

**A/N: I know this wasn't a very funny chapter... but I promise, it will be funnier next chapter! Just wanted to get the fight between the guys in and the little sexy scene between Itachi and Sakura ;) That was my favourite part :P I'm usually no good at describing sexy scenes :P Please leave a comment, the more you comment the faster I will update! :D Thank you for reading!**


	11. The mission plan

Akatsuki Kittens

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) I'm so so so sorry for the very late update, I have started college and have lots of assessments and coursework to do :/

I shall try my best to keep up with the updates, but I promise I shall finish the story!

Oh and '_Anime Lover' _What do you mean by "Ohh can u put a lemon that has them as kittens at first? Its cute." ? You don't mean you want Sakura to have sex with a kitten do you? :S.

Don't forget to review and leave me a comment at the end, gives me encouragement to write :) Only 1 review for the last chapter :( Well I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 11 – Mission Plan

Suddenly the phone went.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up the phone.

"_Sakura? I have a very important mission for you"_

Sakura pondered for a moment on whom the voice could be, but she then realised it couldn't be anyone else but the Hokage and her teacher Tsunade.

"What is it?" She asked, itching to know what was so important about this mission, that she would be bothered enough to call her.

"That's_ not important right now, what is important however is that you make your way to the sound village tomorrow morning"_ She told her, with slight worry in her voice.

"I understand, I will leave tomorrow" She replied and set down the phone.

"What was that about, un?" Deidara asked, standing in the doorway.

"It's not nice to eve's drop Dei" She replied, looking away from him and thinking about what her mission could be about.

"It's not nice to keep secrets Sakura, un" He replied, with a slight smirk on his face and pushed his body off of the door frame.

"I have a mission" She told him, still refusing to look at him as he advanced closer.

"What is the mission, un?" He asked, slowly still making his way toward her.

"I don't know, all I know is that I have to leave tomorrow morning" She replied, suddenly realising that Deidara was right in front of her.

Sakura gasped slightly when one of Deidara's hands snaked round her waist.

"I want to come with you, un" He told her, looking into her emerald eyes and moving some of her pink locks of hair out of her face.

"You can't" She replied, but before Deidara could argue they were interrupted.

"The fuck are you doing Deidara?!" Hidan shouted "Get your fucking hands off her!"

"Hidan, he wasn't doing anything!" Sakura protested, running up to Hidan and pushing his away at his chest with her hands, so he wouldn't start a fight.

"That's what you think..." he grumbled, whilst never leaving his death-glared eye contact with Deidara.

"What?" She asked half angrily and half confused.

"Break it up you two" sighed Pein, walking into the room.

"Oh I see, suddenly now everyone's aloud in my room, what if I was naked?" Sakura exclaimed, waving her arms about frantically.

"The door was open" He replied nonchalantly.

"What if I was naked round the corner?!" She persisted.

"Then I would see you naked" He smirked at her, suddenly making his voice sound sexier and deeper.

"No one is seeing Saku-chan naked but me, un!" Deidara exclaimed, trying not to over arouse himself with thoughts of Sakura being naked, butt naked.

"Erm..." Sakura stuttered, confused at Deidara's outburst.

"I-i mean, no one is seeing Sakura naked, not even me, That's what I meant to say, un..." he tried to recover from his major outburst, not to mention his declaration that he wanted to see her naked.

"Anyway, Pein I will be gone for a couple of weeks, I have to go on a mission, so you are in charge" Sakura informed him, placing a stern hand on her hip, also trying to change the subject from Deidara wanting to see her naked.

"Okay" He agreed nonchalantly, suddenly getting death glares from all directions

"Pein, un!" Exclaimed Deidara, angry that he would agree to let Sakura go away for a couple weeks.

"You can possibly fucking be fucking agreeing to fucking letting her fucking go!" Hidan cursed, shouting in Pein's face, so close he accidently spat in his face every time he cursed, anger and frustration plastered his face turning it red.

"As she said, I'm in charge" Pein smirked and winked at Hidan, as he pushed himself off of the wall and out of the door.

Hidan smirked as he realised what Pein meant by that, Deidara was currently looking in confusion toward Hidan whom was smirking back at him, confusing him all the more.

"Hidan I am my own woman, I can take care of myself" Sakura informed Hidan with an I'll-have-you know tone in her voice.

"Of course you are Sakura" Hidan replied to her nonchalantly "come on Deidara we need to talk"

Deidara eyed Hidan carefully, before deciding to follow him out of the door to see what he wanted.

"I swear those boys have the worst mood swings" Sakura sighed to herself, whilst packing a small, pink crop top away in her bag, as well as several weapons she assumed she would need.

"What is it that you want Hidan, un?" Deidara asked with a bored tone, as he stepped into their room.

"Pein has something planned" he replied with a grin on his face.

"So, un?" Deidara asked uncaringly, raising his eyebrows at him and lowing his eyelids lazily.

"Don't you see?" He exclaimed "It's got something to do with Sakura's mission; no way would he react so calmly to her going without having something planned!"

"I suppose... You need to go ask him what this plan of his is then, un"

"No need" a low voice came from the door way, it was Pein, smirking at them.

Pein informed the 2 men of his plan and they both smirked like Cheshire cats on heat, they knew that this mission would turn out to be very interesting after all.

"Fucking genius, no wonder you're the boss" Hidan praised him, grinning up at his geniusness **(I know it's not a word lol).**

"She leaves tomorrow, so we better get started"

Pein, Deidara and Hidan found the others and informed them of the plan too, after they had been informed they all smirked like Cheshire cats on heat too, except Itachi, whom just smirked darkly in the corner of the room, like he was mustering up a plan of his own.

"Right were gonna need water, weapons, food and someone please bring a litter box for Tobi!" Pein shouted at the men whom were discussing the plan amongst one another.

"Hey Tobi knows how to go toilet as Tobi, but as kitten it is a different story! " Tobi exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

"I hope you're not planning to throw any parties whilst I'm away!" Sakura called to the men from her room.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it will be like we wasn't even here" Pein replied smirking evilly at his remark.

Sakura fell asleep that night, not knowing what the akatsuki were planning, but as she left early in the morning, she could have sworn her bag was suddenly heavier...

_**End of Chapter**_

**A/N: I know, I know... Shit and short chapter. But next chapter will be better! I promise, please leave me a review, even though I know not much happened in this chapter :/ I'm working on the next one as we speak! So keep an eye out for the next chapter, it's a gooden ;)!**


	12. Mission impossible part 1

_**Akatsuki Kittens**_

**A/N: New chapter! It only gets better from here! I have so much planned for the next couple of chapters so keep reading and reviewing please!**

**Chapter 12 – Mission Impossible part 1**

'_I wonder what this mission could be about?' _Sakura pondered whilst jumping at ninja speed, from branch to branch through the trees; her destination? The sound village.

'_What could be so important in the sound village?'_

The wind bit and numbed Sakura's face, it was so cold and moving at inhuman speeds was not helping; for miles all she saw was thick dense tree's, making her surroundings dark and hard to make out, but suddenly up ahead, a bright light shone out of the thick bush, the sound of shouting and slurred drunken words infiltrated her ears. It could only be one place, the sound village. Tsunade had informed her that there would be an old man with her mission scroll waiting at an old Inn called 'One night stands', this did not sound like the place she wanted to be at, but she was a ninja, this was her job and what she had to do, without complaint.

Sakura lifted up the hood of her black, silk cloak and tucked her pink hair in her top; unfortunately pink hair was highly recognisable, so she had to hide it when on mission's encase she was recognised by an old enemy.

Sakura made her way down the cobbled path, which was drowned in red liquor or blood, it was most likely liquor because that was all she could smell, but she was not going to rule out the possibility of blood as this was the sound. The streets were filled with drunken men, slurring sexual favours toward her; the buildings were short and stubby compared to the buildings in the leaf, they looked like cute little run down cottages, which were homed to drunken midgets.

Sakura finally found the little old inn that had a small wooden sign, which swung on 2 lengths of chain from the ceiling, saying 'One Night Stands' and a small drawing of a couple having sex.

Sakura cringed; this defiantly wasn't the type of place she wanted to meet someone. Tsunade had informed her also that the man would be staying in a room under the name of Hitachi; so when she walked in she said the name to the clerk and he gave her an old rusty key.

Sakura admired the key as she walked up the stairs to her room; it was one of those big keys, with the round handle that looks like it should open the gate to Narnia. She finally found her room, number 23, entered the key into the keyhole and twisted it until she heard a click.

Sakura peaked her head around the corner of the door and scanned the room, she saw an old man sitting in the arm chair.

"You must be Sakura, come in dear" He called to her, waggling a finger at her, motioning her to come forward and closer to him.

"You must be Hitachi?" Sakura asked the old man, closing the door behind her as she walked into the small room.

"To you I am" He replied, moving his old wrinkles as he talked "Now then, your mission"

"Yes?" sakura asked excitedly, wondering what it could be.

"It is important that you complete it, here is your scroll" The old man handed her a scroll, with old looking paper and red handles "I must leave now"

"Thank... you" Sakura exclaimed, but then realised he had disappeared.

"Well at least I have some time to myself now... let's have a look at the scroll" Sakura said to herself whilst opening the scroll, it read:

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Mission Rank: S_

_Objective: Capture and bring back a rouge, alive if possible._

_Target: Sasuke Uchiha_

"I have to find Sasuke?" She sighed and collapsed on the sofa burring her back into her bag, which should not feel the pain of being squished by sakura's back, but for some reason yowled out during the squishing.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered, and then realised what was actually in her bag...

She grabbed the bag and tipped it upside down and out rolled 8 small, colourful kittens.

"Mew!" Tobi purred happily up at her, glad he was out of the bag.

"I can't believe you followed me here!" She shouted at the kittens, who were looking up with guiltily eyes at her.

"Don't pull those innocent eyes at me" she scowled at them and pulled each of their tails to they could explain themselves.

"Well?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows at them and waiting for them to give her answer for why they were here.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe, un" Deidara told her, eyes guiltily facing the floor.

"Don't give me that bullshit" Sakura exclaimed angrily, placing a stern hand on her hip.

"It's true" Kisame replied looking up at her, with honesty in his eyes, it may not have been the whole reason, but it was the main one!

"We wanted to make you didn't fucking die Sakura, we need you!" Hidan exclaimed to her, with pure emotion in his eyes, not something he experienced a lot in his life; he then looked disgusted at his emotional outburst and shook his head like he was rejecting that he had really just said that to Sakura.

"It's true, un" Deidara agreed, Hidan was happy he wasn't the only one, he didn't wanna seem like a pussy in front of the girl he liked, wait... where did that come from? He didn't like Sakura! Did he...?

"Guy's I'm an ANBU now, I'm not a little girl; I can take care of myself!" She told them, determination and anger in her eyes; it wasn't that she was angry at them, in fact she was touched they cared so much, even Itachi came along, it was just that they didn't think she could take care of herself without the need of being looked after by a man.

"We know Sakura-chan, we were just worried about you, if anything happened to you, and we'd be out on the streets again!" Kisame explained this softened Sakura's eyes slightly.

"We're sorry Sakura-chan, for coming on your mission, if you wish for us to leave, that is what we shall do" Zetsu told her, sadness and guilt shadowing his eyes.

"No we will not" Itachi huffed, his red eyes gleaming with anger and... Jealousy?  
"And why not?!" Sakura huffed back at him, placing both hands on her hips in anger and frustration.

"I'm not letting you near my brother" He informed her, his eyes red and black in anger, spinning like pinwheels.

"What's it got to do with you?" She asked him obnoxiously, purposely trying to piss him off, simply because this is probably the most they've talked in weeks.

"He's my brother" he stated, stepping closer to Sakura, Deidara eyeing him and shuffling closer to her, so he didn't like jump on her, attack her and rape her, which in all fairness he looked like he was about to do.

"It's my mission Uchiha!" She growled at him, oh how she loved pissing Uchiha's off.

"Don't call me Uchiha Sakura" He growled back, stepping closer again.

"Why Uchiha?" She teased, half smirking and half snarling, stepping closer to him to piss him off even more, and just when something was about to happen, they were interrupted by arms pulling their angry, pissed off, yet lustful gaze toward each other.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as Deidara dragged her away.

"That's enough fighting Sakura; you have smaller Uchiha's to fry, un" Deidara replied whilst carrying her away from Itachi.

Sakura would have laughed at his remark, as in all fairness, it was pretty funny, but she was pissed off and was currently being carried away by very strong arms around her belly.

"I'm coming for you Sasuke"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Better? :D I liked this chapter better, let's admit that last chapter was pretty shit, I hope this made up for it :D please leave a review as they make me very happy :) **


	13. Mission Impossible part 2

_**Akatsuki Kittens**_

**A/N: Come on guys! Please please please review more! There is a part for my ****Own Character****, if you give me ****the bestest review ****or idea for the story the OC will be your name or whomever's name you chose it to be and your idea might be featured in the story! Please leave the amazing review followed by your name or the name you wish it to be! The OC will be Sakura's very own kitten, and plays quite a big role! **

**Also I will give you a virtual hug & Cookie, this story needs more reviews! :D **

**Anywhom, on to the chapter!**

**Kiss,Kiss,HUG xxxxx**

**Chapter 13 – Mission Impossible Part 2**

"_I'm coming for you Sasuke"..._

"I can't ask him I just can't, anything but that!" Sakura protested to Kisame, burring her head in her hands to escape the pride stabbing situation.

"You have no other choice if you want to complete this mission, how else are you going to find him?" Kisame told her, rubbing her knee as she sunk her head further into her hands.

"But he'll rub it in my face..." She sighed, finally looking up at Kisame with defeat in her eyes.

"I know he will" Kisame sighed back "But It's what you must do"

Sakura sighed, grabbed her slouched and defeated body up and made her way to Itachi's room; as she stood outside his hotel door she prepared herself for her pride to be stabbed, bludgeoned, strangled repeatedly and molested by the handsome Uchiha.

Sakura knocked three times on the door and let out a loud sigh of defeat.

"Come in" A low, smug voice called, oh how it angered her already.

"Itachi..." She bit out.

"Yes?" He smirked at her, knowing she was very uncomfortable.

"Would you help me?" She asked, looking away from him, so she could not see the smug look on his face.

"With what Sakura?" He asked standing up from the sofa, and making his way over to where she was standing.

"FindingSasuke..." She whispered in a low hushed tone.

"What was that?" He teased, raising his eyebrow cockily at her.

"Finding your pathetic excuse of a brother" She growled at him, looking up hard into his blood red orbs, and he in turn staring back into her jade ones.

"Well it is about time I paid my little brother a visit" he smirked at her; she turned away from him so he could not see the blush forming from thinking about how handsome he was.

"Thank you" She replied, and tried to walk out whilst her pride was still intact.

"But Sakura, I thought you were an independent woman who didn't need any help?" He asked her with the biggest, darkest, teasing smirk on his face.

'_Damn it'_ She thought, her pride diminishing.

"Turns out I was wrong Uchiha" She bit out through her teeth, it took all her strength to say those 6 words, she never admitted she was wrong, **EVER.**

"Indeed" he agreed with the same smirk on his face.

"If you don't mind I'll be leaving now" She told him, turned around and exited the room.

"Oh and Sakura?" Itachi called to her, just as she left the room.

'_What now?!' _

"What is it Uchiha?" She asked him nonchalantly.

"I know what you were thinking about" He told her, with an even bigger (which she didn't think was possible), darker, eviler, teasing smirk on his face; Sakura's face lit up bright red.

"Fuck off reading my mind Itachi!" She yelled at him with a face like a strawberry and ran out.

"Hn, at least she knows my name now" He smirked to himself (This man does a lot of smirking, I'm sure one side of his lip must get tired).

"How'd it go?" Kisame asked as she came storming back into the room, he instantly regretted asking.

"Well he did rub it in my face, then he read my mind and then rubbed it in my face a little more!" She exclaimed at him.

"Sorry I asked..." he sighed quietly.

"I hate him, he's so arrogant, stuck up, self-obsessed-"

"Sexy"

"Yes, sexy, attractive- wait..." She realised someone had interrupted her thoughts and changed her words.

"Itachi?!" She screamed, again turning red as a strawberry, as he was standing in the door way, when she had called him sexy and attractive.

"There is no need for compliments Sakura-chan" Itachi told her smugly.

"You made me say that you arsehole!" She exclaimed at him, still blushing furiously.

"Sexy maybe, but I never made you call me attractive" He informed her.

"...Shut up!" She exclaimed and turned to walk away again.

"I know where he is" He told her, this made her stop dead in her tracks.

"...Y-you do?" She asked, turning her head toward him.

"Yes, and I know where he is heading, to the edge of the rain forest" he informed her.

"Well now we know where he is shouldn't we get a move on?" Asked Kisame, who was looking at Sakura, whom had suddenly lost colour in her face.

"Sakura?" Kisame asked her

"Yes, yes of course" She replied shaking her head.

She hadn't seen him in 8 years, the boy she claimed to love all those years ago, she felt excited, sick, angry and scared. She didn't know whether he was going to kill her, attack her, knock her out again or even apologise; this was a man she hadn't seen in almost a decade, he was basically a stranger, a stranger whom she once loved.

"Don't worry I won't let him touch you" Itachi told her, whispering in her ear, sending hot shivers down her spine.

Just then the other men entered the room, coming back from doing the shopping, as they basically emptied Sakura's bag so that they could fit into it.

"The fuck are you doing Itachi?" Hidan exclaimed at him, as from where they were standing it looked like Itachi was getting a little too intimate with Sakura.

"Hn, nothing" He replied nonchalantly, stepping away from Sakura, and glaring at the other men.

"It didn't look like nothing Uchiha, un" Deidara agreed stepping closer to Itachi.

"Deidara, please calm down, nothing was going on, we were talking about Sasuke!" She told him, as she rushed over to him and pushed him back on his chest.

"If you say so Sakura, un" He said look down at her guiltily, a sting of jealousy rippled through the other men's eyes as they saw Sakura embrace Deidara.

"So where is he?" He asked with a blush on his face, he could have sworn he heard Hidan growing.

"The edge of the Rain Forest, exactly where we will meet him" She told him, with a grin plastered evilly on her face.

"So what are we waiting for?" Pein asked, he was eager to get out of the hotel.

"Wait a minute, you aren't going out looking like that" She informed them, and reached into her bag for something.

"Sorry boys, but you look much cuter this way" She told them as she pulled out a spray bottle full of water and sprayed them all one by one.

The kitten's yowled angrily in protest.

"Oh be quite and let's go" She told them as they made their way out of the hotel window, apparently the door was too mainstream.

The kittens were a lot faster at jumping through the branches than Sakura was as she had only two legs to propel herself and they had 4, also they were a lot lighter than her.

"Slow down kittens!" She called to them; she just about managed to keep up with Tobi.

The kitten's all stopped and waited for her, their eye's gleaming with protectiveness; they all thought of Sakura as their mate.

"Thank you" She said out of breath, but then looked away from them, like she had just heard something.

"Mew?" Pein kitten pawed her ankle, in questioning.

"I hear something" She told them, she could hear the quiet crackling of a fire and the sound of a tree being broken; someone was making a camp nearby.

"This way" She told them and zoomed off in the opposite direction.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Oh god I have so many idea's! Lots and lots bubbling around in my small brain! I shall have to write the next chapter now so I do not forget them! Keep an eye out! Don't forget to review and put your bestest one so that you might be in my story! :D xxxxxxxxx Kiss, Kiss, HUG xxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Mission Impossible part 3

_**Akatsuki Kittens**_

**A/N: Hey guys, don't forget to keep up the reviews, best review will end up in the story! :D**

**To organizationkhII:**

**I know I have short chapters, it's a habit of mine, I like to leave a cliff hanger on certain things... :S But I will try and make them longer :D**

**I didn't know there was a story like mine, I have read a few that had the idea of Akatsuki being kittens but I tried to make my plot as different as possible :S Don't worry, I will try and make the story enjoyable and not put any horrible twists in it :)**

**Thank you :)**

**YES! There is a big part of his revenge, I have the whole story and all the chapters planned out ;) **

**You don't sound snobby, thank you for the advise :D**

**I do have more chapters about the characters on the way, after this big story line is out of the way :D**

**I shall try to include more Tobi madness and randomness!**

**Don't worry, I have lemons, but Sakura is not a slut, she does THINGS with all of them but only all the way with the one she ends up with, anyway, enough spoilers! :D**

**P.s there will probably be over 30 something chapters, well that's how many I have planned out :D**

**Thank you for your tips 'organizationkhII', I shall keep them in mind :D xx**

**On to the chapter, aiming for 2000-3000 words this time! Xxxxxxx kiss, kiss HUG xxxxx**

**Chapter 14 – Mission Impossible Part 3**

_"I hear something" She told them, she could hear the quiet crackling of a fire and the sound of a tree being broken; someone was making a camp nearby._

_"This way" She told them and zoomed off in the opposite direction._

Sakura rushed though the tree's at the speed of a cheetah, memories of her childhood and Sasuke plagued her mind, laughing with him, crying over him, fighting with him, fighting over him, more crying over him... In fact she had spent a lot of her childhood and teenage years crying over him.

"No more crying" She whispered to herself, determination and anger showed on her face and danced through her jade eyes, plaguing her thoughts and features.

The kittens ran at high speed to catch up with Sakura, trying to be as quiet as possible, as they could sense a presence nearby; all though they had promised Sakura that they would let her do this on her own, they would step in if he was kicking her arse.

The braches and sharp edges of the leaves cut and scared Sakura's bare arms, legs and face, from the high speeds of which she was travelling at, thoughts of Sasuke drowned her brain.

What would he look like? Would he still be as handsome as he was? Would he be too strong for her? Would he think she was still weak? Would he still think she has feelings for him? Does she still have feelings for him? ...

Suddenly Sakura came to a stop, whoever the people were, they were less than a couple yards away, she decided it would be best to travel on foot from here, shrouded by the darkness of the night and hidden by the trees of the forest; it would make a perfect camouflage for her.

"Guy's I'm going alone from here" She told the kitten's, who were wondering why she had stopped.

Now the kittens would have started yowling in protest, but that would have given away their position, so instead they all gave her kitten glares.

"Don't give me that look, this is my mission and I will do it alone" She whispered harshly to them, determination and anger shrouding her eyes "Do not follow me"

Sakura then zoomed off in the direction of the noise of the crackling of the fire and the minute (**Not the measurement of time, meaning small pronounced mine-ute**) mumbles of talking.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' _She thought as she dashed quietly though the trees, edging closer to the camp.

Sakura stopped as she approached the final few trees; she could sense him. For years she had dreamed of this moment, of meeting him again. Sakura felt tiny beads of sweat drop from her moist forehead, she wanted to look, but it frightened her, he frightened her; but she had to, it was her duty and her mission.

She fearlessly edged forward, toward the light being produced by a small wood fuelled fire, and the mumbles of talking.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, why can't we leave already?" She heard a women's voice ask, she instantly found hatred toward the voice.

"There is no need, there is no one around for miles" She heard a deep voice reply, that was his voice? She didn't even recognise it, it was completely different, deeper, manlier and scarier.

"I'm going to take a walk to find water, stay here" He told the woman and whoever else was at the camp.

Sakura watched Sasuke's figure walk into the dense forest, she had to follow him. Sakura swooped up into one of the high tree's to look for where he was, after a few seconds of searching, she saw a figure walking along one of the forest paths.

'_Bingo' _She thought, and proceeded to follow him through the trees.

_Meanwhile..._

"Deidara, get back she'll see you!" Pein kitten hissed to Deidara kitten, whom was currently hiding behind a bush, which was behind Sakura, watching her every move.

"I'm not letting her do this alone, un" Deidara hissed back, his kitten eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Neither are fucking we, but your too fucking close come back!" Hidan exclaimed quietly to him, motioning him with his paw to come back.

"Guys it's fine, un" Deidara told them, constantly keeping an eye on Sakura's every move.

"Sempai, why can't you leave Sakura-chan alone?" Tobi kitten asked, suddenly popping up next to Deidara.

"T-Tobi?" Deidara questioned looking back and forth between his and the other kittens hiding places, he could have sworn Tobi was there a second ago.

"Get back over there!" He yelled at him angrily, his yellow kitten fur standing on end.

"But Sempai, Tobi wants to see what Sakura is doing too!" Tobi exclaimed and poked his head through the bush.

_Back with Sakura..._

Sakura stopped infront of a small bush hidden by trees, just as Sasuke stopped at the nearby lake; she wondered if now was a good time to attack whilst he was alone, but how should she attack? What if he was stronger than her?

Just as all these thoughts were floating about in her mind, something small and orange rolled out from the bush...

"Tobi!" Deidara hissed at Tobi, whom had fallen through said bush and right infront of Sakura.

"Don't move, un" He mouthed to Tobi, who was currently frozen in fear at the eyes of a curious Sakura, but just as she was about to pick him up, she saw Sasuke had disappeared.

"Shit" She cursed and ran toward the lake, she had lost him.

"You idiot Tobi, you nearly got us in trouble, un" Deidara yelled at him, jumping out from the bush.

"But Sempai, Tobi only wanted to see what Sakura was doing!" He insisted to Deidara.

"Get into the tree's It will be safer up there" Zetsu told them, coming over from the other hiding place.

The kittens threw themselves into the trees, latching their claws onto the bark to climb.

"Shit" She cursed and ran toward the lake, she had lost him. Or so she thought.

"I thought it was you" A deep, dark voice told her from behind her. Sakura jumped and turned around at the sound of the deep voice.

Her jade encrusted eye's met with emotionless, melancholy, blood red orbs.

"Sasuke..." She whispered in a ghostly and breathless tone.

Sasuke stared down at her, with a bored posture and emotionless face; now was her chance, to attack him, to bring him back!

"Why are you here?" He asked her, his inky black hair shining from the light of the moon that bounced off of the lake, indeed he had grown more handsome, he was a lot more muscular, taller and he looked more like a man than the boy who she was in love with.

"To bring you back" She informed him, positioning her posture to one more suited to her courageous, fearless and determined tone of voice.

"Hn, I have no wish to come back with you Sakura" He told her, spitting out her name like a bad taste in his mouth. This enraged her, how dare he assume that she came to take him back because she wanted to! She would teach him a lesson or two.

"I didn't come here because I wanted you back Uchiha, I came here because it was my mission to bring you back and let Konoha deal with the evil choices you have made" Sakura told him darkly, anger frothing from every word she spoke to him.

"Your different" He stated, looking at her curiously, staring into her furious jade orbs.

Sasuke watched her, like predator to prey, this new Sakura intrigued him and infuriated him; how dare she talk to him like that, he was far more powerful and dominating than she obviously realised, he did however noticed how she had physically changed as well as her personality switch; she had grown her hair out, her long pink locks flowed round her perfectly rounded butt , her once flat chest was now homed to two big breasts, she had grown into her large forehead from when she was a child and had the longest, most intriguing legs he had ever seen; he wanted to explore her new body and push the boundaries of her new fiery personality.

"Well a lot can change in 8 years Uchiha" she informed him, her anger still bubbling and burning, the mere sight of his unbelievably handsome face infuriated her, she wanted to smoosh it, smoosh it with her fist, right into his face and his god damn sexy, indented abs, which apparently could be seen through his shirt.

"Indeed" He agreed, liking the sight of this new Sakura; he smirked at how she was trying not to look at his face and roam her eyes over his body, he knew his body was attractive to women, he had an annoying woman who told him this every day, but the fact that Sakura still found him attractive and still wanted to hate him, turned him on, a feeling he didn't normally get from anyone.

"I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face Uchiha" She smirked at him, grabbed a kunai from out of her back pocket and positioned it between her fingers.

"I'd like to see you try Sakura" He told her still smirking, taunting and provoking her to attack.

'_I hate that smirk, it's exactly like his brother's!'_ she thought to herself, trying to get the other handsome Uchiha out of her head.

'_They look so much alike'_

Sakura shook her head, to get her mind off of Itachi and back onto the matter at hand, taking Sasuke down. Sakura's grip tightened on her kunai before she began to run at ninja speed toward her target; but just as she was about to slice a chakra line that would make him pass out, he vanished.

"Thought you were better than that Sakura" He laughed at her, fuelling her anger and hatred toward him, she couldn't stand to look at him, yet at the same time she wanted to rip his clothes off, lick all over his sexy, hard abs and then laugh in his face... after she has kissed it a bit.

"You aint seen nothing yet Uchiha" She spat at him, not sure if her attack was to bring him down or to sexually molest him. She decided bringing him down would probably be the best option.

Sakura performed a few hand signs and suddenly there were about 6 other Sakura's, looking ready to attack; Sakura, the real Sakura, moved up into a tree and watched as Sasuke took down the clones.

_Earlier..._

"I don't see him!" Kisame cried, searching for Sasuke through the trees.

"Tobi, you made Sakura loose Sasuke, you can stay here until we get back!" Pein scolded him, hitting him on the nose with his paw.

"B-but Tobi didn't mean to fall, honest Pein-sama, Tobi just wanted a closer look" Tobi told Pein, looking innocently up into Pein's eyes.

"Don't give me that look" Pein mumbled, trying to resist such an adorable, innocent face.

Tobi closed his eyes and faced the ground.

'_Few' _Thought Pein _'For a second there I thought I was gonna give!'_

But, just as Pein thought he had gotten away with it, Tobi faced back toward Pein, opened his eyes and they looked bigger and more innocent then ever!

"No... too... much... cuteness!" Pein squeaked, trying to avert his eyes from Tobi's adorable face.

"Okay, okay, you win, stop with the huge eyes and the adorable sadness" Pein pleaded, sighing in defeat.

"Hn pathetic" Itachi mumbled, scanning the forest for his brother.

"There, I see him!" Sasori called to the others.

"Where, un?" Deidara asked zooming over to Sasori.

"There, behind that tree near the lake" he informed him, pointing with his paw to the dark figure.

"Sasuke..." Itachi mumbled to himself.

"Mmmmm, that is one fine hunk of a man!" Homosu exclaimed, dribbling over Sasuke's potent abs and handsome features.

"Be quiet!" Kisame exclaimed to Homosu/Zetsu.

"What is he doing?" Asked Tobi curiously.

"He appears to be watching Sakura" Zetsu observed cautiously.

"Shit" They heard her curse.

"Hearing her curse is like music to my ears" Hidan sighed dreamily.

"Shut up Hidan- wait, what's he doing now?" Sasori asked as he saw Sasuke move toward Sakura, whom had her back turned to him.

"HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Deidara cried out, but he was too high, Sakura couldn't hear his yowling and if she didn't her probably mistook it for the howling of the wind.

"I thought it was you" They heard him say.

"It was his plan to lure her out here all along, un!" Deidara exclaimed to the others.

"He wanted her to follow him" Kisame added, worry and fear haunted his kitten features.

"He wanted to be alone with her" Zetsu continued.

"But why?" Pein asked, observing the actions of the young Uchiha.

"Your different" They heard Sasuke say.

"Well obviously, you haven't seen the girl in 8 years, un!" Deidara yelled

"Look at him... looking at her... how dare he look at her!" Kisame exclaimed, as he observed Sasuke watching her.

"He obviously wanted her out here for a reason" Pein stated to them.

"He's intentions for her have changed" Itachi informed the others.

"Huh? How do you know?" Asked Pein, curiously eyeing the older Uchiha kitten.

"Read his mind, but reading an Uchiha's mind, is harder than it looks, we don't exactly think much" Itachi told them, still trying to read his younger brother's thoughts.

"They don't exactly talk much either" Kisame mumbled to Deidara.

"She's attacking!" Sasori exclaimed to the others, watching as Sakura charged at the younger Uchiha.

"Should we do something?" Asked Zetsu, watching as Sakura failed to hit Sasuke.

"YES!" Deidara and Hidan exclaimed and tried to jump off the tree.

"NO!" Pein exclaimed and clawed the two in the back, dragging them back to the tree.

"Sakura wants to do this on her own, only if she is in real, life threatening danger should we intervene" Pein told them, looking sternly into their eyes.

"But what if she gets fucking hurt?!" Hidan exclaimed, worrying for her safety.

"She can handle it"

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke took down most of Sakura's six clones, only one remained.

"I know it's not you Sakura, you might as well come out now" Sasuke called, searching around for her.

"Damn it" Sakura cursed, he was a lot stronger and smarter than before, but she wouldn't let him get the best of her.

"Ch!" Sasuke hissed, as his arm was deeply wounded by an incoming kunai.

"Hn, you just gave yourself away" Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai back at her, but it missed her and hit the branch she was sitting on.

"Missed!" She called out childishly.

"Hn, it wasn't you that I was aiming for" He informed her and watched as the branch she was perched on fall beneath her.

Sakura fell to the floor, flat on her face, but quickly picked herself and regained her posture, armed with two kunai in her hands, which she had swirled out from her pocket. Sakura analysed Sasuke looking for the best place to strike him, to wound him enough to knock him out, but not to kill him.

Sasuke charged at Sakura armed with a long, sliver sword; yet she was not frightened, she charged straight back at him; their two weapons clashed and sparked as they met, sending their wielders flying back. But the fight wasn't over, Sasuke came back for more, charging at full speed toward her, sharingan blazing and swirling, no emotion on his face, sword held high ready to strike.

Their weapons met again, sparks flew, only this time sakura's weapons were sent flying, and Sasuke still had his sword; Sakura was shocked for a second, but then got into a fighting stance, this yet intrigued Sasuke.

"You wouldn't make this fight unfair now would you Uchiha?" She asked him referring to his sword; Sasuke glanced at his sword, smirked at Sakura and threw it on the ground.

"Hn, don't need it anyway" He boasted and once again charged at her.

"I thought you might say that" She smirked and charged right back at him, although her life was in danger, she was having fun fighting Sasuke, she missed him and even though he was trying to kill her, being with him again made her... happy.

Sasuke tried to kick Sakura in the stomach, but Sakura caught it, she pushed his leg backward and chakra punched him straight in his jaw, sending him flying back into a tree.

"Not so weak anymore eh, Uchiha?" Sakura smirked at him, as he pulled himself out of the wreckage of the tree and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"We'll see" He mumbled and disappeared for a second, only to reappear infront of her.

"You'll always be weak little Sakura to me" He whispered into her ear right before he, kicked her feet and sent her crashing to the ground; before Sakura could get up Sasuke pulled her up and sent her flying into a tree.

"Ouch" She mumbled whilst rubbing her head, which took the biggest impact from the tree.

"Weak little Sakura, who blindly followed me and loved me even to this day" Sasuke taunted her, watching her reaction.

"I'm not weak anymore Uchiha, I didn't not follow you here because I'm still in love with you, I came here to complete my mission and take you down!" She yelled at him, and punched the earth with a chakra infused punch; the earth rippled and cracked down a line toward Sasuke, and sent him flying back into another tree.

"How's that for weak Uchiha?!" She growled, calling out to him.

Sasuke's manic laugh echoed through the forest, it was creepy and spine chilling, Sasuke was not meant to laugh, it was unnatural almost.

"Maybe you're not as weak as I thought you we're Sakura, but you're still no match for me!" he cried as small black waves and spots took over Sasuke's body, his curse seal was now activated.

"The curse seal" Sakura whispered and thought back to the time when she had last seen it, when she has last stopped it from taking him over.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke yelled as he charged once again toward Sakura, this time armed with a kunai.

"Oh that's how were gonna play is it?" she said to herself "Two can play at that game"

Sakura grabbed a kunai that was indented into a nearby tree, and blocked Sasuke's attack right before he was about to strike.

"Give up Sakura, you cannot win" He growled at her in a demonic voice, as he fought to overpower her kunai.

"Why? Afraid I'll beat you Uchiha?" She smirked at him, as she also tried to overpower his kunai.

Sasuke pushed her off and repeatedly tried to jab her with his kunai, but Sakura was too fast for his jabs and met every single attack with her own kunai, until she was caught off guard by his punch that sent her flying back into a tree again, only this time he had her pinned down to it, unable to move.

"Who's weak now Sakura?" Sasuke asked her, looking down into her jade orbs that watched as his curse seal retreated.

"Your curse seal... it's-"

"Retreating?" He interrupted "I know, I don't need it anymore now I have you captured"

"What do you want Uchiha?!" She spat at him, watching as his eyes swirled with something she had never seen before in his eyes. Lust.

"_You"_

_**End of Chapter **_

**A/N: AHHHHH! I'm so happy with this chapter! :D Over 3000 words, I hope your happy everyone that said to make my chapters longer! :D Please leave a review as this took me forever to write! :)**


	15. Mission Impossible – the final part

_**Akatsuki Kittens**_

**A/N: Very happy with the last chapter, not sure how long this one will be, but I will try and make it over 2000, and if I have enough to write about possibly over 3000 again :) Please continue to review at the 17****th**** chapter I will look at all the reviews and the best review (Doesn't have to be 'Oh your story is amazing', maybe a few ideas or tips if you have them, but positive feedback is always nice too ;) ) will have their name or name they want of the character in my story! So keep the reviews coming please :D Follow me on twitter if you wanna nag me about updating or just to see what I'm up to! :) = /SecretFanGirl1**

**Xxxxxxx kiss, kiss HUG xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15 – Mission Impossible – the final part**

"What do you want Uchiha?!" She spat at him, watching as his eyes swirled with something she had never seen before in his eyes. Lust.

"_You"_

Before Sakura had the chance to refuse or push him away, she was attacked by a pair of cold, harsh lips, that crushed against her own; for a moment Sakura had no idea where these lips had come from, they couldn't possibly belong to Sasuke, he would never kissed her. Sakura refused to believe it was him; it couldn't be him, so to prove herself wrong she opened her jade orbed eyes and stared into lust swirled, fiery ruby and onyx sharingan eyes.

'Itachi?' thought Sakura, this would have made more sense to her then Sasuke kissing her, he was a cold, emotionless, hormone-less bastard, there was no way those lips, that we're currently kissing her, belonged to him.

'_But Itachi is still a kitten' _She thought to herself, so the cold, moist lips that were kissing her and the lusty ruby eyes couldn't possibly belong to Itachi; so they had to belong to **Sasuke**.

This was Sakura's childhood dream, to have Sasuke Uchiha kissing her, kissing **her!** To have him embracing her, for him to feel something for her; so why didn't she feel anything back? Apart from lust, because obviously if there was an incredibly sexy man kissing you, you aren't not going to feel anything; but all in all, it was meaningless, just a hot and passionate kiss.

"Come away with me Sakura" Sasuke told her breaking away from her lips, his face still emotionless, he spoke his words with no desperation, no feelings; it felt more like an order to sakura then a suggestion.

"And why should I Uchiha?" Sakura growled at him, trying to knock herself back into reality and away from 'slutty lust land'. How dare he order her around like that? They weren't 13 anymore and she wasn't going to blindly follow him to the ends of the earth, like she once would have foolishly done.

"I know you still have feelings for me" He told her, pushing her harder into the tree that was trapping her, forcing her to feel his large, erect manhood on one of her smooth, long legs. Sakura wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation, on the one had she had the man she had always wanted right infront of her with a huge erection; on the other hand he was a huge inconsiderate arsehole whom she wanted to kick right in his huge erection.

"I-I do not" She stuttered, unsure what to do about the horney Uchiha; her cheeks flushed a fiery red as she felt his large length on her leg. Sasuke lent down to kiss her again, but Sakura quickly turned her head, refusing to kiss him or look at him; She had heard the kittens yowling up from the tree's the first time Sasuke had kissed her, she knew that they were going to help her if he tried anything again, and she wanted to do this mission on her own.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

_Earlier..._

"He's kicking the shit out of her!" Kisame exclaimed as he saw Sakura tackled to the ground by Sasuke, his dark blue fur standing up angrily in detest.

"If we help, she will kick the shit out of us!" Pein told the others, revealing his claws and scratching the branch as a demonstration.

"Pein's right, we should only help if she is in real danger" Zetsu agreed, watching Sakura pick herself up out of the wreckage of the tree Sasuke had forcefully pushed her into.

"Weak little Sakura, who blindly followed me and loved me even to this day" they heard Sasuke say to her.

"Why is Sasuke-san being so mean to Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked, with a sad look on his small kitten face, he did not want Sasuke to hurt Sakura's feelings.

"Because he likes her" Kisame told Tobi, grinning with his sharp kitten teeth.

"Oh like Itachi-san is mean to Sakura? Is that because he like's Sakura-chan too?" Tobi pondered, earning a fiery, death glare from Itachi.

"Itachi? Like Sakura? Please, he wouldn't even stand a chance with Sakura even if he did like her, un" Deidara laughed "Besides its me she likes"

"Oh really Deidara-san?" Itachi smirked devilishly toward him "Care to make that theory interesting?"

"I'm listening, un?" Deidara replied, waiting to hear what Itachi's plans were to make his "facts" interesting.

"Win Sakura's affection's, first to win her over win's the bet" Itachi proposed, smirking evilly and offering a paw to Deidara to make the bet official.

"Fine, but the looser... has to spend a night with Homosu, un!" Deidara grinned devilishly at Itachi about to shake his paw.

"Listen to you two! Sakura is not an object of affection, she is a human being with feelings, and as much as I would love to spend the night with one of you two, you cannot be seriously considering betting against the woman you both like's feelings for one of you!" Homosu exclaimed, disappointed in Deidara and Itachi for even wanting to bet against who Sakura will like.

"Fuck that I'm in on this bet!" Hidan exclaimed, and trotted over, handing them a paw to join in with the handshaking or 'pawshaking'.

"No Hidan, Homosu's right, un" Deidara sighed, keeping one sneaky eye on Homosu, whom in false victory turned back to watch Sakura getting her arse kicked by Sasuke.

"Bet still on?"

"Oh yeah"

"Oh my god!" Kisame exclaimed, his blue fur standing on end, his tiny jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes, white, small and beady, widened in horror.

"What is i- Holy fucking Jashin-sama what the fuck is he fucking doing to my fucking Sakura?!" Hidan exclaimed as he saw, the eye burning sight of Sasuke kissing Sakura.

"He's gonna molest her, un!" Deidara exclaimed, cringing at the sight "Stop him!"

"Attack!"

"KILL"

"No!" yelled Pein grabbing Deidara and Hidan by the scruff of the neck, before they could jump off the tree to scratch Sasuke to death.

"He's only kissing her, is that a life or death situation?" Pein asked patronizingly to the two, hot-headed, murder intending males whom of which he had by the scruff of their necks.

"YES" They screamed at the same time.

"Wait!" Pein hissed at them, just before they were about to scratch him to death "He stopped".

"Come away with me sakura"

"I would gauge his fucking eyeballs out with my fucking bare claws, before I let that happen" Hidan growled at the sight of Sasuke pinning 'his' Sakura to the tree.

"Where do you think you're going?" Homosu asked a certain Uchiha, whom thought he had gotten away with sneaking off to attack his brother.

"Hn" He grunted and went to sulk back next to the others.

"He's got a fucking boner and is fucking pressing it into my fucking Sakura's precious leg, un!" screamed Deidara getting ready to let all hell break loose.

"Fuck bro, you fucking sounded like me for sec, and how can you fucking tell he has a- Oh my fucking god!" Hidan exclaimed at the sight of the bulge of his huge man hood, poking out of the side of his trousers.

"Damn Itachi, if that's what your little brothers got I don't wanna even imagine what you have" Kisame commented, gulping at the thought of it.

"Hn" Itachi smirked boastfully; they didn't even want to know.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you" They heard Sakura say, and casually looking up to the trees.

"And why not, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke asked, lengthening her name, teasing her with the sound of it rolling off his sexy, manly, deep voice. He stared straight into her Emerald orb's, with is fiery red ones, feeling himself losing control at the sight and touch of her soft, smooth, half exposed skin.

"I have friends in high places"

"She knows were here! Can we attack him now?!" Deidara pleaded, not being able to stand the sight of Sasuke touching 'his' Sakura anymore.

"Not yet"

"Like you don't want this Sakura" he told her in the most darkest, deepest, sexiest voice she had ever heard, she nearly lost herself right then and there; he edged his face closer to hers, closing in on her lips. Sakura looked up at the handsome man, she wanted to kiss him, oh god how she wanted to, but it would be nothing more than a lustful mistake, she didn't have feelings for him anymore, well at least she thought she didn't.

"It's not me that doesn't want it" She whispered, as slowly he closed the gap between them, attaching his lips on to her's, and just for a second she'd loose herself in this amazing kiss, as soon she knew it would be over. His hands roamed all over her body, touching and feeling her in places no one ever dared to. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, she felt like her insides were going to explode.

"Fuck this!" Pein exclaimed and leaped down from the tree's, hackles raised, teeth bared and claws out ready to attack the man, latching on to their Sakura, touching her in unspeakable places, no one was allowed to do this to her, especially not him.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about!" Yelled Hidan as he too dove down off of the tree, claws first ready to rip a certain young Uchiha's face off.

"Hn, this should be interesting" Itachi sneered, before also bounding off of the tall tree, followed by all the others whom were ready for the attack.

Sasuke suddenly came in contact with a large ball of fur instead of lips, as he went to attack Sakura with another kiss.

"What the?" Sasuke announced confused, so many questions past through his mind at this point in time, where did this ball of fluff come from? Where was Sakura? And why was the ball of fluff hissing at him?

Kisame had the unfortunate pleasure of landing on Sasuke with his balls and dick practically touching his mouth, his head rested on Sasuke's and his claws digging into the back of his head, clinging on for dear life.

Suddenly bursts of pain sprouted all over Sasuke's body like wild fire, his legs, arms, face, head and back felt like they were being rubbed against a thick wall of metal, barbed wire; he finally managed dragged the ball of fur of his head, whilst receiving a gruesome scratch across his head, and come face to face with a small, blue, furry kitten.

"Mew" Kisame meowed at him, pulling the cutest kitten face he could.

"Huh?" More questions came to mind, why did a kitten fall from the sky and land on his face? And why was he blue?

Suddenly Kisame let out a low growl from his throat, furrowed his small blue eye brows angrily, slowly lifted up a small blue paw and swiped Sasuke clean across the face with his claws; blood seeped out of Sasuke's fresh wound and he chucked Kisame into the air as he went to tend to it.

"The fuck is going on?!" He cried holding his face, which now homed 3 deep, gruesome scratches, right across his face.

"That's enough guys" he heard Sakura call, he couldn't see her for the scratches had poured blood into his eyes, blurring his vision.

But Itachi didn't listen, he continued to scratch, bite and claw Sasuke, who found it hard to fight back as he was so small and extremely quick.

"I said thats enough!" She yelled at Itachi, who still wasn't listening and attacking Sasuke.

"Enough Itachi!" She yelled and tried to grab him but ended up pulling his tail.

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

**End of chapter... I'm JOKING ! :D**

In a cloud of smoke the small kitten had transformed into a tall, handsome, muscular, naked man, whom Sakura was currently grabbing the hips of, in a rather awkward position.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes suddenly swirled in blood thirsty anger, turning them a dark, bloody red.

"Sakura get away from him!" Sasuke demanded her, small little black swirls devouring his body, surrounded by an angry purple aura.

"This little brother, is mine you cannot touch her, nor have her" Itachi teased his brother, wrapping a single arm round Sakura's waist and pulling her close to his chest, Sakura was not sure if this was the truth or just something to hurt his brother more, but she was rather aware that his manhood was sticking into her thigh.

The kittens, who in the meantime where sitting watching the fight behind Sakura, jaws dropped about 2 foot down, they were shocked, this was not something Itachi would do, even if it was just to hurt his brother.

"Is this true Sakura?! How could you betray me?!" Sasuke shouted at her, prepared to slit her throat with his cold steal sword.

"I-"

Before Sakura could reply, suddenly from nowhere a coconut dropped out of the trees and landed on Sasuke's head.

"Awe Tobi dropped his coconut!" A voice that sounded an awful lot like Tobi cried from the trees.

Sasuke wobbled and swayed, walked back and forth, but eventually fell to the ground with a thud.

"Coconuts, a ninja's only weakness, who knew?" Sakura shrugged "Oh and one last thing Uchiha" Sakura said whilst rummaging through her bag.

"And whats that?" He replied, watching her arse as it wiggled back and forth as she searched, being naked was making him think dirty thoughts, at least that's what he told himself.

Sakura brag out a bottle of water, open it and threw it at Itachi.

Sakura walked right over to the small, black kitten who was innocently looking up at her.

"I'm nobody's property"

**End of Chapter, for real this time :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**What did ya think? Good chapter? I'm not sure what to make of it, leave a review and tell me and if you have twitter follow me! /SecretFanGirl1 - Follow!**


	16. SORRRY!

_**A/N: Ohhhh damn... damn damn damn... i am sooooo sorry, I have been so absorbed with college and stuff, i completely forgot about writing... i apologise a thousand times over; i am currently writing a new chapter now, but all my original ideas for all my chapters have been deleted, because they were on an old phone and now i have a new one. All 30 chapters worth of ideas GONE :'( SO i need some new ideas, because as you can see i haven't updated in a while and, most of the old ideas have gone out of my head. If you have any ideas for a new chapter or something funny that could happen, or even something you would like to happen; please leave a comment and tell me :) I am currently half way through a new chapter, so stay tuned and keep an eye out because the new chapter should be up either today or tomorrow :D **_

_**Kiss, Kiss HUG 3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. The beach part 1

_Akatsuki Kittens_

A/N: As I said before, I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm back now! And I need some inspiration and new ideas, so get reviewing :D

Xxxxx kiss, kiss, HUG xxxxx

_Chapter 17 – The beach part 1_

"Zetsu! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Exclaimed Sakura who was currently, evil eyeing the small dark green kitten before her.

"Mew" Zetsu meowed innocently up at her, hoping his adorableness would get him off the hook.

"Just because you look like a cat, doesn't mean you are one, stop scratching up my furniture!" She yelled at him, and pulled his tail to stop him from continuing; suddenly a large cloud of smoke shot up from where the small kitten was.

"But Sakura-chan I cannot help it, my claws are getting too long" Replied Zetsu, who stood in place of the small kitten, walked out of the large cloud of smoke and right up to sakura, towering above her and showing her his over-grown nails with a pouty-like face.

"Well here's an idea pothead, why don't you cut them?!" she yelled, getting frustrated with his stupidity.

"Plant boy pissing you off, eh Sakura, un?" Sneered a deep voice from the doorway.

"What is it Deidara?" She asked; she was not in the mood for his games today.

"I was just thinking Sakura-chan, un" Deidara told her, a smirk crawling its way up his face.

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself" She joked, giving him a slight smirk as she was trying to get rid of the claw marks that were embedded into the sofa.

"Your hilarious" He replied sarcastically "I was thinking, we could go for a walk on the beach, being stuck in this cramped house is not good for stress" Deidara suggested, now in his language this was requesting a date, for just him and Sakura to go on; but Sakura didn't really get the hint.

"That a great idea Dei, we could all go to the beach!" Sakura exclaimed, her face lighting up with delight, for she had not been to the beach in years and it always used to be her favourite place to go when things got tough at work or in school; especially the private part of the beach that Tsunade owned and had given her a key to.

"All, un?" questioned Deidara, slightly upset that she didn't take the hint that he wanted them to be alone together.

"Yeah, we can all go together, it will be fun!" She told him happily, grinning wildly at him.

"Yeah, sure..." Deidara sighed; he decided he wouldn't ask to go alone with her, as she already looked so happy with the idea of going to the beach with everyone.

Sakura went into the living room to announce the plans for today, but as she made her way into the living room, it looked as if Tobi and Kisame had already overheard.

"What on earth?" Sakura laughed at the sight before her.

There in the living room stood proudly was Kisame in bright green shorts, with cute little yellow ducks on them and bright blue diving flipper on his feat which matched his skin, so It looked like they were part of his body and a brightly coloured pink and yellow snorkel on his head with the breathing tube inserted into his mouth.

Tobi on the other hand was standing next to him with 3 buckets and 3 spades in each hand, dressed in black swimming trunks with red and white clouds on them, covered in white splodges of sun cream.

"Tobi is ready for the beach!" He exclaimed, waving his buckets and spades about proudly.

"I can see that" She laughed, watching Sasori and Tobi fight over the buckets and spades.

"What's this about going to the beach?" Asked a deep, sexy voice from behind her; it was Itachi.

Thoughts from the other day came falling into her head making her blush violently.

"_This little brother, is mine you cannot touch her, nor have her"_

"I-it's just a little trip to the beach" She smiled backing away from him, she could not be that close to him, it was too awkward, well that's what she told herself anyway.

"And how do you suppose fucking 8 s-class fucking criminals wondering about a fucking public beach would look?" asked Hidan casually strolling in the living room, he didn't much care for the beach, it was too sunny, he would much prefer to sit in a dark room and pray.

"Not public" She smiled a-matter-of-factly "Private" she grinned and got out a bright gold coloured key.

"Who has a key to a beach" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow, who had suddenly stopped fighting over the buckets with Tobi, causing him to go flying backward.

"Me, oh but one last thing before we leave" Sakura told them and pulled out a camera from her bag.

"I want a picture of you all" She grinned at them "That means you Pein!" She shouted, as he popped his head round the door.

"I'm not getting in any stupid picture" He stated and began to walk back down the hallway.

"Oh yes you are!" Sakura exclaimed, marching up to him and pulling him back into the living room by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Pein exclaimed as Sakura pulled him by his ear.

"Now everybody smile!" she said pulling an example smile, encase they had forgotten how, which most likely, Itachi had; the only expression that man knew was smirking.

Deidara was mopeing in the side of the picture, Tobi and Kisame were pulling big cheesy grins and sticking up peace signs, Itachi was looking away from the camera with an emotionless expression, Sasori and Hidan were fighting over the only hat they had in the house, Pein and Zetsu were simply standing there with expressionless faces, but at least they we're looking at the camera.

_**1 hour later...**_

With a trail of kittens behind her Sakura looked like a crazy cat lady, as she made her way down to the private part of the beach.

"Well, here we are!" She exclaimed taking out her bright, golden key and slotting it into the key hole.

Sakura opened up the old rusty gate to the private part of the beach and the kittens rushed in.

"Slow down guys!" She laughed and pulled their tail's to turn them back into the handsome men that they were.

As soon as Kisame was turned, he rushed toward the sea.

"I'm coming Rasputia" He yelled before diving into the sea.

"Wait Kisame!" Sakura yelled trying to stop Kisame from entering the water, stretching out her hand toward him, so it looked like she made more of an attempt.

"What?" He asked, suddenly popping out of the water.

"Oh... erm, nothing?" She told him, confused why he had not turned.

"Salt water doesn't affect us, it's only fresh water, un" Deidara told her coming up to her and placing a gentle arm around her waist; Deidara thought she wouldn't notice, oh how he was wrong.

'_What the fuck is he doing?'_ She thought, not moving her head, but darted her shocked eyes toward the arm wrapped gently around her waist

'_**What the arm? Isn't it obvious Sakura? He likes you!' **_Inner Sakura told her blatantly.

'_Inner Sakura? I haven't heard from you since Sasuke left!'_ She thought surprisingly.

'**You haven't been interested in boys since Sasuke left' **Inner Sakura stated to her.

'_What? I'm not interested in Deidara!'_ Sakura exclaimed to her inner.

'**It's not just him I'm talking about' **Inner Sakura taunted.

'_What's that supposed to mean?!'_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Yelled Sasori, who was in the sea and currently dunking Tobi's head underneath the water.

"Come play in the water!" exclaimed Kisame who was splashing about in the sea like a 4 year old child.

"Be right there" Sakura yelled back happily and proceeded to remove her clothing, when suddenly a hand stopped her from pulling her top over her head.

"W-what are you doing?" she yelled, not knowing who exactly it was but she figured it had to be one of the guys.

"I don't want the others looking at you" She heard a dark, deep voice tell her; she knew that deep, arrogant and sexy voice could only belong to one person.

"I can have who I want look at me Itachi, you don't own me" She argued at him and she felt him remove his hand.

"Not yet..." He said whilst walking away; not that she heard.

Sakura had removed her clothes to reveal a black laced bikini underneath; the 8 men's eyes were stuck on the pinkettes newly exposed body and could feel their raging hormones taking over them.

"Coming!" She called happily racing toward the sea; blissfully unaware that the men were gawking over her boob's that were flying up and down as she ran.

"May this wasn't such a good idea, un" Whispered Deidara to Sasori as he ducked his lower half into the sea water, to stop himself from growing.

**End of chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hmmmmmm not sure if I liked this chapter, it didn't seem funny to me... maybe I've lost my mojo :( Let me know what you think!**

**Kiss, kiss, HUG xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
